Sakura's Heat
by Yes-it's-me-animechik2620
Summary: The Higurashi's are paid a visit from a relative from the U.S. What happens when she falls through the well and meets a certain Demon Lord?
1. Default Chapter

The only characters I own are the ones I created ^ ^  
  
Sakura's Heat  
  
By Animechick262003  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sakura stood at the foot of the steps to the Higurashi shrine. So this is it she thought as she looked up at the building that resembled a compound. After nearly sixteen years she was finally in Japan again. Her father had promised to bring her on her sixteenth birthday to visit her ant and grandfather but he had fallen ill a week before her birthday. They hadn't known it at the time but he was dying of cancer. Sakura glanced down at the urn she carried with her fathers remains enclosed. She missed him dearly. One of his last requests of her was that she returns his remains to the land which he had been born. Being a dutiful daughter she agreed.  
  
She had always wanted to return to Japan to visit and to find out as much as she could about that part of her heritage, but she had no idea that when that day would come, it would come as it had. Every since she has been a little girl her father had told her tales of the place from which he had come. She could remember him tucking her into to bed and telling her stories of Samurai, and dragons, Sakura and gardens filled with the most beautiful array of flowers one could imagine. Always there was a sparkle in his eyes as he spoke. Sakura thought back to what her father had told her about how he had come to be in the U.S.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Flash Back  
  
He had come to the states as and exchange student. It was during this time that he'd met her mother. As her father and mother described it  
  
Father's POV  
  
I had only been in the country a few months and had managed to make quite a few friends. One day a group of us guys decided to pay a visit to the local pizza parlor off campus. We'd only been seated may a minute when the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen came over to our table to wait on us. Your mother was the most breath taking creature I had ever seen. Her skin was smooth and dark like cocoa. Her eyes were hazel and accented with long dark lashes. Her ebony hair was pulled into a tidy little bun with just enough stray strands to give her wispy look. And when she smiled, Kami when she smiled it seemed as if the entire room lit up.  
  
Our eyes locked briefly and that was it. From that day forward I would pay visits to the pizza parlor just to get a glimpse of her. Always she would wait on me greeting me with a smile that left me speechless. I wanted to ask her out, but I lacked the courage for more than one reason. One being that my English was still a bit shaky, and two the difference in our culture. I was sure the cultural difference alone would prove an obstacle yet I continued to hope. Until the day came that I gathered the strength to ask the question that lay on the tip of my tongue but never quite passing from my lips I would settle on watching her from afar. At least I had that.  
  
Then one day like clock work I arrived at the diner. I took my usual seat in the booth in the very back of the restaurant. I was shocked when your mother didn't come out to wait my table. At first I was worried maybe she'd gotten ill. I wasn't sure but I finally decided to question the waitress that had began to wait on me.  
  
"Where is the girl that usually waits this section?" I questioned hoping that the older lady wouldn't think me strange and give me the information I sought.  
  
"You mean Cassie" the lady responded as she smiled at me" Today was her last day" the woman said laying place setting down in front of me. My heart stopped.  
  
"Oh" I responded that was the only thing I could say. I guess the lady must have noticed the sad expression on my face because she went on to tell me that the girl I had affectionately named my angel had only lefts a few minutes earlier. I sat a moment contemplating whether I should go after her. I mean only a few moments earlier I had been told that I had missed my opportunity to ask this girl out now fate was giving me a second chance. What was the worst that could happen I thought besides her turning me down? I shook off my apprehensions it was now or never.  
  
"If you plan on telling her good bye you'd better get going" the lady said smiling at me. "She catches the 550 which should be arriving in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Which way to the bus stop" I asked as I hurried toward the exit.  
  
"That way the women" responded pointing me to the left  
  
"Arigato!" I shouted as I made a dash for the bus stop.  
  
I ran down the crowded streets hoping that I would not miss her. Finally I saw her. My Angel. I ran up along side of her slumping over grabbing my knees my chest heaved up and down. I was out of breath. I glanced up at her to see her staring down at me.  
  
Mother's POV  
  
I glanced down to see him looking up at me. My heart must have skipped ten beats upon sight of him. It was him was all I could think. The handsome guy from the diner. I had taken notice of him when he had come in for the first time months earlier. He was hard to miss. He was tall medium build with dark hair. His eyes were almond shaped and gray outlined with long dark lash. And when he smiled at me my heart stopped. At first when he stopped near me I thought maybe it had been and coincidence. That he were catching the same bus as me. He looked as though he would fall out the way he was breathing.  
  
"Are you ok?" I questioned touching him gently on his shoulder  
  
"I am ok" He responded in a heavily accented voice "I'd thought I'd missed you." He said still trying to catch his breath  
  
"Missed me?" I questioned looking at him with a puzzled expression "He had come looking for me? I thought still trying to take in the information.  
  
"Hai, I mean yes" he said coming to and upright position.  
  
I stared up at him and I could see his cheek flush red under my gaze. Suddenly my bus pulled in. "I'd better get going" I said as I turned to get on board. I was stopped as his hand took hold of my arm gently. I turned to face him. I could tell by the expression on his face there was something he wanted to say but was having a difficult time saying it.  
  
Father's POV  
  
I saw the bus pull in and I panicked.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going" she said as she turned to get on the bus. If you let her leave you'll never see her again a voice screamed in the back of my mind. I needed to find the courage to say what I had to say and I needed to find it right away. I reached out grabbing her by the arm gently.  
  
"Wait!" I said She turned to face me and my mouth went dry. Now idiot my mind screamed. I swallowed hard as nervous tremors tickled the inside of my stomach. Back in Japan I would never have had a problem asking a girl out but this was not Japan and she was not Japanese. There was only one way to find out what her reaction to me asking her out would be.  
  
"Yes" she questioned staring at me strangely.  
  
"I wanted to ask you...I mean what I am trying to say is .. Well I was wondering if."  
  
"Will I go out with you? Is that what you are trying to ask?" She questioned smiling at me warmly  
  
"Hai..I mean yes" I responded slipping between speaking in my native language and English as I often did.  
  
"I thought you would never ask." she said sending me one of her smiles I had grown to love.  
  
"What is your name?" she questioned her eyes glowing full of life as they always did  
  
"Sasuke" I responded " And you are Cassie" I said sending her a smile in return.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" She questioned  
  
"The lady at the diner told me" I responded  
  
"Hey miss are you coming or not" the bus's driver called  
  
"No, I think I'll catch the next one" she responded our eyes locked. We stood there in silence just smiling. Now I think back on it, I guess we must have looked strange just standing there like that, but there were so many things flowing between us at that moment I could have cared less. We started dating quite regularly after that. Two years later we were married. Shortly afterwards she gave me you my beautiful Sakura. I named you that because your beauty reminded me of the beautiful Sakura blossoms back home.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
That's what her mother and father had told her of how they had come to meet. Her parents had planned to bring her to Japan but her mother had been killed in a car accident when she was three. That was the first time she'd come to Japan. He had been so heartbroken after loosing her mother but they didn't stay in Japan long and they returned to the states. She was too young to remember anything about the place. So her father had promised that they'd go back when she turned sixteen. But they never made it. Sasuke fell ill the day they were supposed to fly out.  
  
Sakura remembered that day as if it had just happened. Her father had looked tired for some weeks. She had suggested that he go and see a physician but he was stubborn and wouldn't. That day was the last day of class the following week was spring break. She'd managed to talk her manager into giving her the week without scheduling any shoots. All year she had been eagerly awaiting this trip. Finally no shoots. no school just Japan is all she could think. She rushed up the stairs that led to the apartment she shared with her father.  
  
When she had first come in the door she had found it strange that it was so quiet in the apartment. She called out to her father and didn't get any response. Finally she went back to his bedroom and found him collapsed on the floor. She called the ambulance. Only then did they found out he'd been stricken with and incurable form of cancer. That had been two years ago. Sakura had risen to the top of the Fashion world as one of the leading models appearing in ads from Victoria Secret to Tommy. She was Milan doing a runway show when she'd received the call she dread.. Her father had passed away after four long years of suffering with the illness. Now here she stood in a strange land with although very much apart of her a strange people. With a language and culture she knew so little about.  
  
"Well your home daddy" Sakura said staring at the urn she held in her arms.  
  
"Sakura! You've made it" a voice called as Mrs. Higurashi rushed down the steps to meet her.  
  
Sakura eyes shot up to meet the woman just as she came to a stop in front of her. She had expected to have a warm reception but this was more than that.  
  
"I guess it won't be so bad after all "she said taking note of the grand smile Mrs.Higurashi had on her face.  
  
"Why dear look at you." She said taking in Sakura's features. She was tall and slender with and hour glass figure. Her skin was a shade of brown that would have caused honey to be envious. Her eyes were hazel accented by long dark lash that seemed to touch her cheek when she blinked. Her ebony tress rather curly was swept up into a pony tail with a single spiraled curl hanging loosely on each side. She wore a pair of form fitting jeans with a pink tight fitted shirt. (PICTURE ALLIYAH) ^ ^.  
  
"I swear those magazine covers do you little justice" Mrs. Higurashi said cradling the girls face in her hands. Sakura smiled weakly. She knew she should be happy but the circumstances that had brought her back to Japan left her feeling drained.  
  
"How are you holding up dear?" The woman questioned removing the urn from Sakura hands.  
  
"About as well as can be expected." the girl responded picking her bags off the ground and giving chase to Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
'Well you know you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. You are family." Mrs. Higurashi said as she entered through the door to the Higurashi home. "I just wish Sasuke would have come home sooner. We shouldn't have had to wait this long to see you."  
  
"Sakura-Chan!" a voice said excitedly coming from a direction behind the girl  
  
Sakura turned to face the voice to be greeted with a hug. "Kagome?" Sakura questioned in a stunned voiced. Sakura moved back a little from the girl eyeing her over. "Kagome, is that you" Sakura questioned again.  
  
"Of course she said smiling at the girl." Moms are you done Kagome squealed as she took Sakura by the hand.  
  
"Well I guess I had better be. Kagome hasn't rest since she heard you were coming." Mrs. Higurashi laughed "Go on and freshen up Sakura I will call you two when dinner is ready."  
  
"Where are grandpa and Sota?" Sakura questioned realizing that they were not to be found.  
  
"Oh, both grandpa and Sota went to the market to fetch some ingredients for the evening's meal" Mrs. Higurashi responded sending her a warm smile. "Don't worry they'll be back soon." She stated turning her attention back toward her original task.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Come on Kagome said pulling Sakura along behind her up the steps. "You have to tell me everything. Whom all have you dated? What is it like constantly being hassled by the media? Come on.. come on talk!" Kagome said he voice filled with excitement.  
  
"It's tiring. It has its exciting moments Sakura" said sitting on the edge of Kagome's bed " but the novelty wears off after awhile. Then sometimes you find yourself wishing it would all go away."  
  
"Really? But you get to date really Kwai guys"  
  
"Kwai?" Sakura stared at Kagome puzzled over the term. "Forgive me but my Japanese really bad" She said smiling at Kagome  
  
"Oh it just means cute or hot" Kagome said smiling back  
  
"Oh, Sakura" responded  
  
"So tell me" Kagome started up once more " What famous guys have you dated?"  
  
"Dated? Well I don't.. I mean I haven't not yet anyway?"  
  
"What about you Kagome, anyone special in your life?"  
  
"Well.Ah. Well.Ah Sort of."  
  
"Sort of?" Sakura said looking at Kagome curiously "Well will I get to meet this sort of boyfriend of yours?" she questioned  
  
"Ahaahahah.Well he's really busy and I don't know when he'll be free to come by." She can't find out about InuYasha. I had forgotten all about that Kagome thought noticing Sakura's expression.  
  
"You know Kagome you should thin about modeling. You really have great bone structure" Sakura said rising off of the bed  
  
"Really? You think?" Kagome said moving over to the mirror glaring at her reflection  
  
"Yep and if you're interested I can schedule an appointment with my manager."  
  
"Are you serious? I'd love too." Kagome said sending the older girl a smile  
  
"Alright it's settled I'll talk with Marian on tomorrow see if we can't get you an appointment. Right now I am going to freshen up" Sakura said as she grabbed some clean clothing from her overnight bag."  
  
"The bathroom is right across the hall. We are going to have so much fun tonight. I still have a ton of questions for you." Kagome said shuffling the girl from the room " So go get cleaned up and after dinner we are going to have a girl's night.  
  
Sakura sighed she could tell by the look on Kagome's face they were in for a long night indeed.  
  
********************************************  
  
Hours Later  
  
Sakura lay on the extra futon in Kagome's room. She had her own room prepared but Kagome had begged that she stay in her room at least for the night. Sakura sighed as she let her body go lax against the soft material on her mattress. The evening's events had taken their toll on her. Sota had talked her into playing endless rounds of Dynasty Warriors which she never quite got the hang of. Grandpa had spent to hours trying to explain to her why it was important that she learn to use scrolls to bind demons. And Kagome had talked her until her voice had gone hoarse about all the famous people she knew. Sakura was relieved when the girl finally drifted off to sleep. Finally she sighed I can get some sleep.  
  
She closed her eyes pulling the blanket up over her head. It didn't take her long to drift of. Unfortunately her bliss was not to last. Sakura's eyes shot open to the sounds of Kagome's muffled voice. She bolted upright switching on the lamp that rested on the table next to her bedding. KAGOME! Sakura called in an excited voice. She immediately noticed the girl's empty bed. The curtains on the window blew inward as a breeze followed. That wasn't like that when we laid down earlier the girl thought. She rose from the futon sliding her feet into her pink Bunny slippers before walking over toward the window.  
  
She let her eyes scan across the grounds of the shrine trying to bring her surrounding into to focus. Suddenly she saw a figure dart inside of the building that housed the old well.  
  
"What in the hell was that?" Sakura questioned as she moved to the perch directly beneath the window. She jumped down to the ground being very quiet as she moved. She walked over to the door to the building just as a blue light pierced through the cracks in the building.  
  
"What's going on? Where is that coming from? " She questioned snatching the door open " She watched in horror as a figure dressed in dark clothing jumped into the blinding blue light that came from the well Kagome cradled in his arms.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?" Sakura shouted grabbing hold of the figures robe to only find herself falling into the blue light behind them. "This is not looking good" Sakura exclaimed as both she Kagome and the figure in black vanished into the well.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As always read and review. Hope you like Cassie ^ 


	2. The Meeting

I only own the characters I've invented ^ ^  
  
Sakura's Heat By animechick262003 InuYasha/Sesshomaru fanfiction  
  
Sakura landed with a hard thud at the bottom of the well. She lay on the ground a moment a bit dazed from the impact. Slowly she began to roll over before moving to a sitting position.  
  
"Damn that hurt!" She said holding her now throbbing head. "Kagome!" She called moving to a standing position. She looked around the taking in her surroundings. It was obvious that she was still in the well but Kagome and the figure dressed in black had vanished. She let her eyes roam upward to the wells opening . Humph, that's odd she thought taking note of the fact that the well that was once housed inside a building now seemed to be outside.  
  
Was there a explosion of some sort is that where the light had come from she wondered. Was the buildings destroyed. What about .... Here thoughts trailed off as panic ensued. Did something terrible happen and if so what? She looked around the well for some way to get out. Finally her eyes settled on a large brown vine that grew down the inner walls of the well.  
  
She grasped the plant between her fingers giving it a firm tug testing its durability before applying her weight. "Ouch!" She cried as a thorn on the plant pierced through her hand. She placed her mouth on the gash sucking on the injured area trying to ease the pain before grasping the vine between her fingers once more. Slowly she began to ascend up the wells wall. Finally after what seemed forever she reached the top. She pulled herself up throwing her legs across the wells edge. She sat there a moment trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Shit it's freezing!" she said as crossing her arms and running them in and up and down motion trying to warm herself.  
  
"KAGOME!!" She called once more "Where is everything she questioned as she looked over the unfamiliar surroundings. There are no downed buildings actually any buildings at all she thought as she stared at the forest directly in front of her. The trees seemed to be endless. There is no way I am still at the shrine she thought. She heard a twig crack behind her she turned quickly facing the direction the noise had come.  
  
"KAGOME! Is that You Kagome?" She called to only be greeted with her own voice echoing through the emptiness. "FUCK!" She screamed as she turned back towards the well. She looked over the edge still rubbing her arms up and down. The well suddenly looked more eerie than she had remembered but if it was the way to where ever she was than surely it was the way back to the shrine she thought as she moved back to its edge swinging her legs over into the opening.  
  
Two hours passed. Sakura sat near the side of the well on the damp grass. Her chest rose up and down briskly. She had jumped in and out of the well so many times she was past exhaustion. She had hoped that by her doing so the mysterious blue light would reappear sending her back to the shrine but it never came. Now she sat staring off into the only option that remained. Her situation was beginning to look more and bleaker by the minute. Here she sat in the middle of god knew where with no weapon. Dressed in a pink tank, plaid pj's and a pair of pink bunny slippers.  
  
"Well if worst comes to worst and something tries to eat me I can always offer my bunny slippers" she said staring down at her feet. A twig cracked behind her sending her too her feet. "Looks as though I don't have much choice she said as she stared off into the darkness. Once more trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Slowly she turned to face the vast forest.  
  
"SHIT..SHIT!!" She cursed as she made a dash for the woods. I'll just have to run until I find Kagome or at least someone who can tell me where the hell I am.  
  
Slowly a figure dressed in white moved from behind the tree behind the well.  
  
"Interesting." The figure said as he watched the girl vanish into the forest.  
  
Mean While  
  
InuYasha bound from tree to tree Kagome cradled in his arms.  
  
"Put me down InuYasha!" Kagome barked trying to wiggle free  
  
"Feh-Be quiet" He snapped pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I'm serious InuYasha! I've got to get back to the shrine!"  
  
"No you don't!' He said jumping from the tree landing on the path that led to the hot springs.  
  
Kagome recognized the path and knew all to well what the hanyou had in mind.  
  
"Can't this wait?" Kagome questioned as he sat her down in front of the steaming waters.  
  
"No!" He responded his golden eyes filled with passion. He reached out pulling Kagome against him before planting a warm kiss on her lips. Kagome moaned in response. I should have known InuYasha wouldn't let me remain in my own time for long she thought as he trailed his tongue across her bottom lip gently. He'd always been and impatient guy but ever since they'd started mating a month earlier it seemed his patience had gotten shorter when it came to her trips home.  
  
Even so this was not the time for his patience to run thin. Sakura was in visiting and as much as Kagome would relish the thought of sharing her experience with traveling back in time, battling demons, and searching for jewel shards with the girl, she was sure the girl wouldn't understand. Especially the part about demons. Her expression when grandpa had tried to explain to her how to use binding scrolls had told Kagome that much. No she could not risk the girl finding out at best the girl would think her insane.  
  
Either way as much as Kagome wanted to stop InuYasha the desire pooling inside wasn't going to allow her too. Finally she just resigned herself to a quickie. She could satisfy the hanyou and herself and return to the shrine before she was missed. InuYasha cupped her bottom pressing her lower half against his stiffened length. "Ummmm." He moaned as his mouth moved softly against hers. He moved his hands to the top of her flower print pajamas. Kagome felt a tug and before she could voice opposition the hanyou had torn the top too shred sending buttons flying across the ground. That's the third pair of PJs he's ruined Kagome thought.  
  
"I want you now." He whispered against her ear. He cupped her bare breast with his left hand moving his thumb across the swollen tip as he messaged her neck with his warm mouth. He moved his right hand up to the elastic waste of her pajama bottoms gripping both they and her panty tearing them from her body. "AH.." Kagome gasped as her thighs began to lubricate from the over flow of desire. InuYasha growled as the scent of her arousal caressed his sensitive nose.  
  
Kagome reached down to the front of the dark robe he wore. She'd forgotten to ask him why he was dressed that way but right now it would have to wait she thought as another gasp escaped from between her lips. She grasped the length of him between her small fingers moving her hand in and up and down motion. The Hanyou grunted under her caress. He'd been thinking about her hand on his length since she'd disappeared through the well only a day earlier.  
  
He loved the way her soft hands felt against his hard cock. Hell they felt far better than it had when he pleasured himself. He took hold of her hand stopping her movement.  
  
"Go into the spring." he said in a heavy lust filled voice. Sure they had been mating all of a month but her body had yet to adjust to receiving all of him. So for now they'd made love in the hot springs. The warm water seemed to ease her discomfort. At least until her lubrication started. That was the best the hanyou thought as he tore the robe from his tone body. He watched her a moment as she walked into the waist deep waters before giving chase. The waters splashed slightly as he moved towards her.  
  
It was pure primal lust that was driving InuYasha at that moment. He leaned forward taking the tip of her Ivory mound into his warm mouth flicking it gently with his tongue. He moved his hand between her thighs to her warm center messaging her gently. Kagome gasped as his index finger made contact with her bundle of nerve. He lifts her out of the water. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved towards a large gray boulder that was partly submerged beneath the water. He planted her atop the boulder his hands still cradling her firm bottom. He kissed her gently as he moved further in between her thighs.  
  
"Are you ready?" he questioned his mouth half planted on hers.  
  
"Yes" Kagome responded trying to relax. She knew if she were too tense it would make him entering her all the more painful. She could feel him just outside her entrance she wrapped her arm around his neck burying her face in his silver mane. InuYasha pushed forward slowly. He moaned as he was engulfed by her warm and very slick passage. Slowly he began to move within her. Kagome tightened her grip as her body received his sweet assault.  
  
She let her fingers glide down the hanyou's bare back leaving small red nail marks as he thrusted into her. He deeper and faster he moved with each stroke sending waves of pleasure surging through her. He kissed her gently as he increased his pace. He felt her body tremble gently in his arms as she went lax in his embrace. He smiled she had found he release. He quickened his pace thrusting into her. He could feel his on release coming. "Ahhhh".. he shouted as he spilled himself deep within her. He kissed her again gently.  
  
"Are you ready for another round?" InuYasha questioned the Kagome who lay slumped against his chest.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Hours Later  
  
InuYasha walked slowly back towards the bone eaters well Kagome half clinging to his back. He glanced across his shoulder at the sleeping girl. She was exhausted. He knew he'd probably had just a bit too much fun the previous night but he was half demon and even though he only had half the sex drive of a full blood demon it was still three times what the average human would have.  
  
"Wake up!"InuYasha growled kneeling so that Kagome could slide off of his back.  
  
'We're there already Kagome questioned in a groggy voice.  
  
"Feh- what ya expect. Go home and get some rest, but I'll expect to see you in a day Kagome" InuYasha growled as he watched the exhausted girl who seemed to move at a snails pace.  
  
Kagome rubbed the sleep out of her eyes looking at the hanyou from her place on the side of the well.  
  
"Oh yeah InuYasha why are you wearing one of Miroku's robe? What happened to your cloth?" Kagome questioned trying not to laugh at how ridiculous the hanyou looked.  
  
"I got into a fight with a st...de.on" InuYasha mumbled  
  
"What? I can't hear you?" Kagome said staring at the seemingly aggravated hanyou  
  
"I GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH A STINK DEMON ALRIGHT!!!" InuYasha barked  
  
Kagome pursed her lips trying not to laugh. It was obvious who the victor was by the way Inuyasha was dressed. Kagome turned her back to the indignant hanyou. If she stared at hi m a second longer she'd burst into laughter.  
  
"Make sure you come back in a day Kagome" she heard InuYasha shout as she jumped into the bone eaters well. The familiar blue light came and before she knew it she was back in her own time.  
  
Kagome climbed the ladder that led out of the well. Slowly she dragged her exhausted frame from the building. She stared up into the sky. The sun was just making it's appearance in the sky luckily for her it was a Saturday that meant she could sleep in late. At least she could get a few hours before she took Sakura out for the day. She had promised to show the older girl some popular spots. Kagome entered into her room. She glanced down at the futon. She's still sleep Kagome thought as she stared at what appeared to be Sakura's outline submerged beneath the blankets.  
  
"Good" Kagome exclaimed as she fell onto her own bedding drifting to sleep.  
  
BACK IN THE WARRING STATES  
  
Sakura had walked until she couldn't move a step more. Out of exhaustion she'd taken a seat beneath a large tree. She trembled as sweat beaded off of her forehead. She'd noticed she'd begun to get ill the previous night after she'd run from the well. Now the symptoms seemed to be getting worse. She stared at the bruise on her hand it had become large and purple in color. She'd need to get that looked at immediately after she returned to the shrine. Whenever that may be she thought. She hadn't seen any sign of life anywhere she thought fighting the urge to cry. Suddenly the wind picked up as a loud crunch came from behind her. Her heart stopped.  
  
"What in the hell was that!?" She questioned as she peered from behind the tree. "Oh my gosh a person." she voiced excitedly. She rose from the ground and began to walk towards the figure that had his back to her. He's dressed rather strange she thought as she approached the figure. Suddenly the figure turned to face her, his sword drawn. Sakura stopped sharply in her movement.  
  
Was there a festival going on she wondered as she took in his appearance. She'd never seen a person so pale in her life. He had strange purple markings on his cheek and a blue crested moon drawn on his forehead. He wore a white hakama and matching haori draped with what appeared to be ancient samurai armor.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the strange creature that approached him. He changed his position stationing his sword ready for attack. He'd been on Naraku's trail when he was attacked by his poisonous bugs now this. Whatever she was, she was approaching him fast. He dropped his gaze slightly as he took in the air around him trying to gain a familiar scent. Was she one of Naraku's detachments he wondered? After all she practically popped out of no where around the time he'd killed the poisonous bug. Not to mention he'd never seen anything like her in all of his two hundred years of existing. He watched her silently.  
  
She was saying something but it may as well have been nothing because he couldn't understand a single word that was coming from her mouth. She didn't smell like Naraku no in fact she smelled nothing like a demon. He thought as a puzzled expression came on his usually stoic face. Humph must be one of Naraku's traps he thought. So Naraku has new detachments. Looks as though he's loosing his touch Sesshomaru thought as his eyes settled on what had to be the most hideous feet he'd seen on human or yukai. Killing her would be putting her out of her misery no one should have to walk around with ears growing off of their feet.  
  
"Um my Japanese is really bad do you speak English?" she questioned as she moved towards the man. He shifted his position extending his word in front of him and she took two steps backwards.  
  
"Hey there is no need for that. This is a movie set or something right?" She questioned hoping that he would understand at least one thing she said. "Do you understand a single thing I am saying?" I'll just have to try and talk to him using the little Japanese I remember. Dad I really wish I would have listened when you said I'd need to know the language. How do I say I need your help. She stood a moment trying to gather her words. I think I have it she said as she began speaking what she was sure help me please.  
  
*What she thought she said* I am lost can you please tell me where I am?  
  
*What he heard* I have many feet but your head is quite big  
  
Sakura completed her statement a big smile gracing her small mouth as he slid his sword back into its holder. Sesshomaru smiled. Naraku's attachment was brave or the biggest baka he'd ever seen either way he was going to make her talk or she'd pay with her life. Sakura smiled as the man approached her. So she'd remembered some of what her father had taught her after all. Her smile vanished as the man suddenly a went from being some distance away to being directly in front of her his clawed hand securely clamped around her neck.  
  
Sakura swallowed hard as she the realization hit her. This was not a man at all she thought as her eyes grew the size of coins. What she had thought to be paint was in fact his skin. And his ears. Kami his ears.  
  
"OH.. MY.. GOSH!!! AND ELF!!!" she exclaimed just as he tightened his grip around her neck.  
  
Her father had told her many tales of the land from which he'd come but he'd forgot to mention that angry elves ran around the country side. Sakura listened as he began to speak. The only thing she could make out was NARAKU. Did he think her to be a Naraku whatever that was? She heard him repeat the word again he seemed to be getting angrier as he stood in front of her. He loosened his grip on her neck as his attention was redirected as a small girl came through the clearing. This is my chance Sakura thought as she pushed his arm aside and made a wild dash into the forest.  
  
She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She could hear the trees rustling behind her and was too frightened to look back. Suddenly she heard silence. She saw a cave directly ahead and decided to duck into it. May be he wouldn't notice. She ducked inside of the cave the cave walking as far as she could into it. She suddenly felt a gust of wind come through the entrance. Sakura knew all to well what the rush of air meant. He'd found her. She molded her body against a wall in the cave. As his shadow came into site. He was coming her way what could she do she thought. Her eyes settled on a large rock at her feet if she could hit him with it and knock him out when he was down she'd get the hell out of there she thought as she took the rock in her hand.  
  
Sesshomaru looked around the cave. Hump.you cant hide from me he thought. The sweet smell she was giving off was leaving a trail . He stared towards a dark corner in the back of the cave. So she is over there he thought as he dropped his gaze. His night vision was excellent unknown to the girl. After all he was a dog demon and he could see her every move. So she plans to hit me with that rock he thought. He turned and headed back towards the caves entrance disappearing through it.  
  
"WHEW!!" She sighed as her body went limp. Sakura moved walking towards the exit . Her body was on fire she was sure that her fever was getting worse. Just as she passed through the entrance of the came into the open field Sesshomaru dropped down in front of her. She stared at him as her vision went blurry. She staggered a little before fainting. Sesshomaru stood over the girl her body beaded with perspiration. He could smell the familiar scent of dragon leaf poison pouring off of her. Hump. She's done for he thought as he turned and began to walk off towards the forest. Suddenly Tenseiga began to pulse against his side.  
  
How odd he thought. The sword usually only reacted after the person had died, but it was pulsing and the girl still had life in her.  
  
"You would have me save one of Naraku's detachments?" he questioned staring down at the sword.  
  
He hated to be saving yet another worthless being, but the sword had never led him wrong before. He turned and walked back over to the unconscious girl He stared down on her. For the first time he noticed how attractive she was for such a strange creature. He bent down picking her up cradling her slender frame against him. Her sweet scent tickled his sensitive nose. He'd noticed it before ,but it was much more intoxicating as held the girl close to him." I don't know why you want me to save this girl ,but I will, for now." He growled turning and heading back into the forest. 


	3. BAD ELF!

Sakura's Heat By Animechick262003 Chapter Three  
  
BAD ELF!!!  
  
Kagome rolled over in her bed landing in on her back as slivers of sunlight pushed through her bedroom window. She stared up at her bedroom ceiling as she took in the familiar smell of her mothers cooking. Her stomach grumbled from the sweet smell that filtered into her room. As much as she could have laid there another hour or two she had to get up she thought. InuYasha had definitely left her worn out after the previous night's events.  
  
Even so she had promised to take Sakura out and show her around Tokyo today. Kagome moved to a sitting position dropping her legs across the side of her bed letting her feet make contact with soft carpet that lined her floor. She stretched and yawned before moving to a standing position. She let her eyes settle on the futon where Sakura had slept the previous night.  
  
"She must have gone down to breakfast" Kagome said rubbing her eyes with her fist as she yawned once more.  
  
Thirty Minutes Later  
  
Kagome walked briskly into the dining area a full smile gracing her mouth. She sat at the table taking her usual seat across from grandpa.  
  
"Good Morning Everyone." She said in an excited voice.  
  
"Good Morning Kagome" Her mother responded glancing across her shoulder from her position in front of the kitchen stove.  
  
"Missing someone aren't we?" grandpa questioned as he glanced back towards the stairs Kagome had moments before come down.  
  
"Yeah where's Sakura?" Sota questioned staring at Kagome  
  
"Ha Ha.very funny you guys you almost had me. Tell her to come out now. I know I know I slept a little later than I usually do but enough al ready. Come on out Sakura I'll make it up to you." Kagome said a grand smile on her face  
  
Grandpa and Sota stared at each other before turning to Kagome.  
  
"Seriously dear where is Sakura?" Mrs. Figurate questioned as she sat a bowl of ramen down on the table.  
  
"You guys are kidding right? " Kagome said looking over at each of her family members. "I don't know where she is Kagome responded in a low voice. Suddenly the events of the night before came flooding to mind. Had Sakura been awake when InuYasha had come to get her? Kagome jumped to her feet knocking over her plate as she did so.  
  
"What's wrong dear?"Mrs. Higurashi questioned as a worried expression came onto her face.  
  
"NO..Did she? Is it possible? Kagome questioned as she ran towards the stairs headed towards her room. Kagome rushed through her bed room door. Her eyes settling on the futon where Sakura had lay the previous night. Her eyes widened as she realized her error. The blankets lay in a heap similar to a persons form. Kagome gasped as she ran to her window peering out towards the house that held the old well. Sakura was awake when he had come.  
  
"Mom!" Kagome said turning to face Mrs. Higurashi. "I think Sakura has fallen through the well. InuYasha came last night because of a shard and I think Sakura may have been awake and followed us."  
  
"She fell in the well. How's that possible? Only you and Inu-chan can go and come through the well." Mrs.Higurashi questioned a concerned expression coming onto her face.  
  
"That is true some what, but when I have these shards around my neck anything could happen and I think it did. Mom I've got to go. If I am correct then Sakura could be in danger." Kagome exclaimed grabbing one of the girl's shirts before heading down the steps and rushing to the well. Kagome jumped over into the well as the blue light engulfed her. Her heart raced. She knew that she had lost a lot of time and with all the wild animals and demons running around anything could have happened to the girl.  
  
"Please be alright Sakura."  
  
****************************************  
  
Sesshomaru glided through the air the unconscious girl still secure in his arms. Both Rin and Jaken road upon AhUn. Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin giving her, his fifth warning glance. Twice already she had nearly fallen off the beast as she tried to lean forward to get a glance of the creature he held in his arms. He couldn't blame the girl after all he himself had been curious as to what she had been when he had fist saw her. After taking her into his embrace he quickly realized that she was but a human girl and not a detachment of Naraku as he had originally thought. Her scent was unmistakably human but she looked like no human he had ever seen he thought as he glanced down at her.  
  
Her features were so delicate he thought as he stared at her. Her hair had been in two ebony braids that stopped their length just above her breast but one of the braids had come undone revealing a flowing mass of raven colored curls. Sesshomaru caressed a strand of the hair that was so different from his own in texture. So soft he thought as he moved his hand gently back and forth across it. The girl began to tremble violently in his arms. We've hit the barrier inside the Western Lands Sesshomaru thought. He knew the healing aura was pulling the poison from her body. Suddenly she began to convulse.  
  
"Jaken!" We must land now Sesshomaru said recognizing the danger. If they traveled any further into the barrier while her condition was as severe as it was, she would die. She would have to be treated prior to entering any further within the barrier.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, will she be ok?" Rin questioned from atop of AhUn as they landed in a grassy area.  
  
"Sesshomar-sama, where are we going?" Jaken questioned as he ran up along side of his master. Sesshomaru continued to walk ignoring both his companions. They continued to walk for what had seemed forever. Finally they came to a home built into the side of a very large cherry tree in the center of a clearing. The door swung open as a round, tiny, dwarf like creature emerged. He wore what appeared to be a wizard's robe green in color and carried a staff in his hand.  
  
"Well, what brings you to my door young lord?" The man questioned as he walked over towards Sesshomaru. "It has been a long time. I haven't seen you since I cast that spell giving you a new arm. There is nothing wrong with it, is there?" The man questioned stopping sharply and eyeing Sesshomaru.  
  
"Should there be, Muso?" Sheshomaru questioned  
  
"Oh..no..no .My Lord" The man said laughing nervously. "Whew!! The man said wiping the sweat drop from his head. If not my lords arm than what services might my lord need today?"  
  
"I need you to treat this human girl. She has fallen ill from dragon's leaf poison. I don't think she will last much longer." Sesshomaru said noticing Sakura's breathing pattern had changed.  
  
"That is a human girl? The man questioned as he walked in close to Sesshomaru staring down on Sakura. He sniffed the air taking in her scent. Indeed she is a human but a strange looking one, yet quite lovely. Well there is little time to be spared the man said turning and limping back towards the house. "Come quickly my lord if we are to save her we will need work fast."  
  
Sesshomaru followed the dwarf back through the doors to the home as Jaken and Rin gave chase.  
  
"You may want to leave the little one outside." The man said turning and pointing to Rin. "There are things that are going to be seen that little ones her age should not see."  
  
"Jaken, take Rin out fishing" Sesshomaru barked as he continued further into the home. He followed the short round man up a set of stairs ducking here and there as he went. Last thing he needed was to hit his head which was more than possible since he was nearly as tall as the home's ceiling.  
  
"Where did you find a human girl such as her?" The dwarf questioned as they walked down the winding halls.  
  
"In the forest. I was on a hunt when she crossed my path." Sesshomaru responded  
  
" Well she is most certainly not from around here by the looks of her. Did she tell you from where she has come?"  
  
"She speaks in a language that is foreign to me. I could not gather any information worth mentioning." Sesshomaru said thinking back to when the girl had told him he had a large head.  
  
" I think I have something that will help with the language barrier. In the mean time lay her down in there." The man said pointing into a small room with one oval shaped window and a bed. "I'll return shortly with supplies. You will need to get her undressed."  
  
"Nani!?" Sesshomaru questioned as he laid the girl onto the bed before turning to face the dwarf.  
  
"Well she can't keep those clothe on, the poison has saturated them. Furthermore she'll have to be rubbed down from head to toe with an antigen. I am more than willing to perform both task if my lord desire It." the dwarf responded as a smirk came onto his face.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Sesshomaru said sending the dwarf a glare that could freeze hell  
  
"As you wish." the little man said as he disappeared down the hallways.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to face the girl who lay unconscious on the bed.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed as he glanced down at his sword. This girl is proving even more troublesome than Rin. "She had better prove of some significance ,or I will finish what I started." he growled taking her feet in his hand. He stared at the pink plush bunny slippers the girl wore. He turned her foot left then right trying to figure out how to remove the things. He finally settled on giving a good tug which proved to his advantage as the shoes slid from her feet. He held them up frowning at the hideous things he had thought to be her feet originally. Where ever she had come from they sure had a horrible since of dress he thought tossing the shoe aside.  
  
He leaned forward his body shadowing hers. He grasped the waist band of the Pajama's she'd been wearing pulling on them. As the material slid down her legs his hands were greeted with soft brown flesh. He closed his eyes fighting off the knowing urge that was beginning to build as he removed the layers of clothing. Once he'd removed the pant he stood a moment trying to compose himself. Only a bit more he said before turning to face her. He was all to relieve when he heard the old dwarf enter into the room.  
  
"Sure are taking your time. You won't her to live or die? "  
  
"Hush old man." Sesshomaru barked as he turned to finish his task.  
  
Hour Later  
  
Sesshomaru applied the last of the antigen to the girl's body. He covered her with a sheet before rising from the edge of the bed. He turned to walk towards the door to only be stopped by the sound of the dwarf's voice.  
  
"Where are you going?" The dwarf questioned turning to face Sesshomaru.  
  
"I have done what was required."  
  
I am afraid you are not done young Lord. You see that girl body temperature is going to drop immensely once the antigen begins to work in order for her to fully recover she will need a secondary source of energy.  
  
"What are you saying ?" Sesshomaru questioned turning to face the man.  
  
"You will need to allow her to drain from your life force."  
  
"Nani? What do you mean let her drain off of my life force? Why I should kill you right now." Sesshomaru growled as he charged the dwarf.  
  
"Hey wait my lord." The dwarf shouted throwing his hands up " it's really not as bad as you are thinking."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru questioned stopping mid assault  
  
"Whew!" The dwarf sighed before resuming "You see that bed where she lays will take small amounts of your life force passing it through her as the antigen works. There is no pain. You just have to get in bed with her and stay there until the Perspiration ceases." The dwarf finished closing his eyes bracing himself for what he was sure to follow but never came.  
  
"Very well." Sesshomaru responded as he eyed the girl. Had he thought her to be more troublesome than Rin but she was quickly passing the more part. He was sure there were no words to define just how bothersome she was proving.  
  
"Well if it is agreed I will leave you to take care of her my lord. I will tend the young girl and toad. Oh by the way here is the amulet I told you of. It is a translating stone. Place this around the girl's neck it should help you understand her when she speaks dwarf said as he left the room. Sesshomaru stood watching the wench.  
  
"There is one thing before you leave Muso." Sesshomaru said turning to face the dwarf that stood in the door way of the room.  
  
"And what might that be my lord?" The dwarf questioned sending Sesshomaru a big smile.  
  
"Hand them over."  
  
"What on earth are you referring to my lord?" The dwarf questioned as a large sweat drop appeared on his dead. "You know full well what I am referring to. I will not ask again." Sesshomaru barked  
  
" I was only curious as to the strange design my lord." The dwarf responded handing Sesshomaru a wad of small pink laced material.  
  
Sesshomaru closed his hand around the garment without giving it a second look.  
  
"BaKa. He said as he watched the dwarf leave the room closing the door behind him.  
  
He returned his attention to the girl. Why in the hell had Tenseiga beckoned him to save her? This task was proving more and more tiresome by the minute. Slowly he moved towards the bed. He leaned over the girl clasping the amulet around her neck before moving to a standing position once more. It's now or never had he thought as he readied to perform the task.  
  
*************************************  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kagome rushed toward the village her heart beat against her chest violently. She had thought to try and call the girl's name but she thought that futile since the girl probably had wondered too far away to hear her voice. There was only one person who would be able to find her now, she thought and by the looks of the sky, and the chill in the air they would need to find her soon.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome called in an excited voice as she entered into Kaede's hut.  
  
"What's wrong child?" Kaede questioned taking not of the girls panicked expression  
  
"Where is Inuyasha!?" She questioned in an excited voice  
  
"Right behind ya." Inuyasha barked as he Miroku and Sango came to a halt behind the girl.  
  
"What is wrong Kagome-sama?" Miroku questioned noticing the agitated state Kagome seemed to be in.  
  
"Inu.Inuyasha! She cried as she flung herself against the hanyou sobbing  
  
"What's wrong Kagome-chan Sango questioned stroking the sobbing girl's hair.  
  
"You guys I need your help she said turning to face Miroku and Sango.  
  
" Sure anything Kagome-sama." Miroku and Sango responded simultaneously  
  
"Feh-Well are you going to tell us the problem or not?" Inuyasha barked  
  
'Osuwari!" Kagome shouted sending the hanyou to the ground. "it's all your fault if you had only waited for me to return instead of coming to my time and taking me, this would never have happened."  
  
"So that's where you were you sly devil you." Miroku responded sending Inuyasha a sly grin and earning himself a whack with Sango's boomerang.  
  
"Houshi-sama this is not the time for your perverted ness" Sango barked as she stared at the monk who lay flattened on the ground next to Inuyasha  
  
"What happened child?" Kaede questioned coming to stand in the huts entrance  
  
"Well remember I told you that a distant cousin from another country was coming to stay with us for a few weeks."  
  
"Yeah." everyone responded all together  
  
"Well she fell through the well last night and I didn't notice until this morning. And .And. She could be hurt and it would be all my fault." Kagome cried.  
  
"How'd she come through the well? " Sango questioned "Only you and Inuyasha can go between your world and this one."  
  
"I know that's usually how it happens but for some reason she was allowed through. We've got to find her you guys. Here Inuyasha "Kagome started as she held a white T-shirt out in front of the hanyou. "Smell this and see if you can't get her scent."  
  
"Feh- Why should I?"  
  
" Because if you don't I will never forgive you, and I will sit you until you reach pits that the demons of hell have yet to discover."  
  
"Sounds like someone had better get sniffing." Miroku responded  
  
"Be quiet you stupid monk!" Inuyasha barked snatching the shirt from Kagome and bringing it to his nose. "This scent is familiar." Inuyasha responded as he stared at Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean it's familiar?" Kagome questioned one eyebrow raised  
  
"Feh- I caught this scent last night as we passed through the well but I just assumed it was coming from you. I meant to ask you about it but forgot"  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,BAKA...OSUWARI,OSUWARI,OSUWARI!!!!!!  
  
"Hmmmm..looks as though someone will be taking and early trip to those pits Kagome-sama mentioned." Miroku said staring at the flattened hanyou  
  
"Well child "Kaede began " It is far too dangerous for her to be roaming out and about alone. There are bandits and wild animals not to mention the yukai in this area. And it looks as if the snow this year will be arriving early if you plan to track her you'd better move fast child. BY my estimates you have a few days at the most to locate her before her trail is lost."  
  
"Well, we'd better get going." Sango began  
  
"Sure after Inuyasha comes too." Miroku said poking the motionless hanyou with his staff  
  
"Please stay safe until I find you Sakura." Kagome said staring up at the gray clouds that marked the sky  
  
*************************************************  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sesshomaru stood a moment a scowl on his face as he stared down at the girl. Sakura stirred slightly as a agonizing moan escaped from her lips reminding the yukai of just why he'd been standing there. He growled as he began to remove his armor and his shoes. Once he'd removed the last piece he walked over towards the bed throwing the covers back and climbing in next to her.  
  
"Shit" he cursed as he moved in close to the unconscious female. He pressed his back against the cool wall staring directly in front of him. Immediately he could feel his life force being sucked from him. Not much but he would need a decent nights rest after the ordeal was over.  
  
"Hopefully this won't take long." He growled trying to block out the urge to glance at the nude woman that lay next to him. He'd already paid her enough attention to leave him feeling uneasy as it was.  
  
Night came and left  
  
Birds began to chirp outside of the window signaling the approaching daybreak. He turned his head slightly glancing down at the slumbering girl. The perspiration had cleared and her breathing had somewhat returned to normal. All that remained now was to make it to the castle before the first snows came he thought. After all he still had Rin to look after and she'd need to be secure within the barrier of the castle. The grounds around the castle remained in a never-ending spring. This was due to a spell his father had had cast on the property to please his mother when she was alive.  
  
Sesshomaru moved his thumb across the soft laced material that he held in his hand . He glanced down to his hand . He had forgotten all about the garment. He had not wanted to seem like a hentai but hell even his curiosity had been peeked when he'd seen them. He glanced over to the sleeping girl. Her chest rose and fell steadily signaling she was still far from rousing anytime soon. He turned his attention back towards his closed hand. Slowly he began to uncurl his fingers staring at the tiny fabric he held.  
  
He moved his other hand unraveling the waded up material. He looked over to the female once more making sure she was still fast asleep. Once he was sure he lift both his arms the small garment caught between his index finger and his thumb of his both hands. He titled his head slightly staring curiously at the out stretched material that he held before him. It was pink lace that had small heart designed into the material. And it was held together by three strings nothing more.  
  
"Hump.She was wearing these for undergarments. It doesn't even cover my hand" He scoffed looking over to the slumbering girl once more. Suddenly she began to stir. Sesshomaru froze mid action the garment still held out in front of him.  
  
"Ummmmmmm..." Sakura moaned as she stretched her arm landing across the yukai's bare stomach. Sesshomaru eyes widened as the girl scooted in close to him. He wasn't one for panicking but there is always a first time for everything he though as the girl began rubbing her hand back and forth across his skin. The yukai swallowed hard as her delicate fingers maneuvered over his flesh. He threw his head back his arms still outstretched in front of him.  
  
"Shit! He cursed silently. It had been so long since he'd been touched by the opposite sex. Not because of lacking willing partners but more out of his own picky ness when it came to lovers. If he had not thought he were missing anything her caress was fast reminding that he was.  
  
"Oh, Brad" Sakura began as her mouth curved into a smile "What if Jennifer catches us. You are such a naughty boy." She purred.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the girl. She was speaking but it was obvious that she was still asleep. Sesshomaru let out a soft growl. He could feel his length stiffening. The more she rubbed the more the ache continued to grow. He had only one choice he thought as he glanced over to the girl.  
  
*************************************  
  
Damn this dream feels real. I can actually feel Brad Pitt. Wait a minute where am I ? she questioned as her mind wondered back to the events of a day earlier. Oh my gosh. the last thing I remembered was being chased by and elf. I was about to escape when...Her thoughts trailed off as her eyes shot open.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sesshomaru was just about to rise from his place beside her eyes when her eyes shot open. He braced himself for what he was sure to follow  
  
****************************  
  
It was all a dream Right? Sakura questioned herself silently. Slowly she let her eyes move up the form that lay next to her. I'm in bed with my boyfriend back in the US. You don't have a boyfriend idiot she thought. Her eyes locked with familiar silver strands of hair.  
  
****************************  
  
Sesshomaru felt her body go tense in the bed. The amulet around her neck flashed a blue light and he knew it was over. Sakura screamed sending the yukai bolting from the bed his hands clasped across his sensitive ears. She sat up in the bed drawing her legs close to her .  
  
"Where am I?" She questioned as her eyes scanned across the room, It was tidy and small but it appeared to be inside a ...  
  
"TREE!!!! OH MY GOSH" You took me to your home.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned against the door his ears were still pounding from her scream. He'd supposed he'd had that coming after all if he'd left once he'd noticed that the perspiration had ceased he wouldn't be in that predicament at that moment. Sakura let her eyes lock on Sesshomaru and her mouth dropped at the sight of him. His haori was undone revealing his bare chest. His pants were wrinkled and his he had no shoes on. He looked as though he'd just finished.....Sakura eyes roamed down her own frame. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized she was completely naked.  
  
"OH..MY..GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she jumped from the bed  
  
"Tell me.We didn't?" she said looking over towards Sesshomaru who had regained his composer and was busy reapplying his armor. "Answer me elf! Di.Did we.you know?"  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the excited female his face expressionless.  
  
"I don't believe this." She said turning her back to him. "My first time with a guy and he's and elf that lives in a tree. WHY!? WHY ME!? I don't even remember any of it. Did you at least feed me first? She questioned turning to face Sesshomaru. You know candles, music. Did I at least enjoy myself can you tell me that much? Great! What a story to tell my daughter. Why honey my first lover was and elf.  
  
"Be quiet" Sesshomaru barked his patience with the wench was growing thin. "If I had truly taken pleasure with you wench, you would know."  
  
"Oh yeah, well how'd you explain that?" Sakura retorted walking over to the yukai and snatching the pink laced garment from his hand. "Pervert!!!! What are you doing with my panties. When did elves become such perverts? Aren't you guys supposed to fix shoes or something not stealing other people's underwear. YOU'RE A VERY BAD ELF!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru's face flushed red under the girl's accusing words. Sure he looked at the damned things but only because people wearing a strip of cloth and three pieces of string wasn't common in his country. Even so he would not tolerate her insolence he thought as he reached out grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"BE QUIET!!!!" He snapped  
  
Sakura fell silent she could tell that she'd pressed his button.  
  
"Do not insult me wench. Do you honestly think that I Sesshomaru would desire a creature as lowly as yourself. I'd rather be impaled than be intimate with the likes of you or any other human. Now I will warn you this once. You are never to raise my ire again. If you challenge me again I will not be as merciful as I am now. Now get dressed." He barked releasing her arm from his grasp. He turned and headed for the door.  
  
"Get dressed? I have no clothing Elf or do you prefer I wear this bed sheet." Sakura barked tossing her head back defiantly  
  
"If that pleases you wench!" Sesshomaru barked before exiting the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the hall way as soon as he did he struck his head on the ceiling.  
  
"Damn !!! BAKA!!! SHIT!!!" He growled rubbing his head. I should have let her died. Accusing I Sesshomaru of being a hentai. If she has to stay the entire winter months it is going to prove troublesome indeed he growled as he exited the house.  
  
************************************************************ 


	4. In Comes The King

I only own characters I invented to bring this fic to life ^ ^  
  
Sakura's Heat  
  
By animechick262003  
  
Chapter Four  
  
In comes the King  
  
Quickly a tall figure cloaked in white moved through dark corridors. He came to a stop in front of a set of double doors where two yukai guards stood. Both guards were dresses in dark green hakama and matching haori. They wore armor that had spikes jutting out of the front and just bellow the spikes was the crest of a dragon.  
  
"What do you want?" The first of the two yukai guard barked as he moved his hand placing it on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"It is imperative that I speak with the king." The figure responded as he removed the hood of his cloak revealing himself. He was pale with violet eyes and matching hair. He was medium in build not overly muscular but tone enough where as when he moved the outline of his physique was visible.  
  
"Anzai my apology, I did not realize it was you. I will notify the king immediately you are here." The first guard said motioning for the second to go into the chamber. The second of the guards disappeared through the two doors. Minutes later the second yukai guard returned.  
  
"He says to come in." the guard said as he opened the chamber doors allowing entrance. Anzai walked into the large room letting his eyes scan through it as he moved further into the chamber. Black velvet curtains hung from the window. In the center of the room was a canopy styled bed with sheer black curtains hanging around it. From were he was standing he could see two female yukai fast asleep.  
  
"The king never tires does he?" he thought as a smile came onto his face. He moved towards the fire place where a man dressed in a black stood on black bear skin rug. The yukai turned to face . He was tall and pale wit a medium build frame. His hair was as dark as night and ended its length just behind his knee. His eyes were a perfect shade of green trimmed with long dark lash. Anzai came to a stop in front of the yukai dropping to one knee, bowing his head as he did so.  
  
"My King." Anzai said his head bowed  
  
"I hope that if you have come to my chamber this late of hour , you bring me good news Anzai. Have you located the jewel?"  
  
"Yes my king. I have located the jewel as you requested. I also found something that I know my king will find quite interesting." Anzai said glancing up at the king.  
  
"Something I would find interesting? What could you have found that would interest me more then the jewel?"  
  
"Well my king, I know you have a love of collecting rare and exotic things. I think I have found something my king would love to have for his collection. If my king will allow, I will show you." Anzai finished bowing his head once more.  
  
"Very well stand and show me this rare find you speak of." The king responded motioning for Anzai to rise from his kneeling position.  
  
Anzai rose to a standing position . He stretched his hand affront of himself turning his palm up. Slowly a white glow began to rise from his hand as an image appeared. The king walked closer to the light watching the movie like image.  
  
"What is this, some sort of joke? I see nothing but trees and an old well." The king barked  
  
"If my lord would please be patient. What I wish to show you should appear just a..bout..now. Anzai said as the image of a young girl climbing out of the well came into view. The kings eyes widened as the image of the figure became larger.  
  
"What is it?" He questioned as he continued to watch the image. 'Is it a yukai of sorts?"  
  
"No." Anzai responded " From what I could gather of her scent she is a human." Anzai responded as both he and the king continued to watch the girl as she ran through the forest.  
  
"A human? How is it possible? I have never seen one that looks as this. I must have her for my collection. Why did you not collect her for me?" The king asked staring at Anzai  
  
"Watch closely my king, and you will see why I did not secure her for you." Anzai Said directing the king's attention back towards the image.  
  
The king turned his attention back towards the image once more. He cocked his eyebrow as a smirk came onto his handsome face.  
  
"Well..well. Sesshomaru. I have not seen him in some time. Interesting. I don't care who has her. I want her and I shall possess her." The king said smiling  
  
"What would my king have me do?" Anzai questioned as the image faded away  
  
"Nothing. I think I should like to acquire this beauty on my own."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Sakura sat on the edge of the bed fidgeting with the charm that dangled from around her neck. Whenever she spoke a blue flash would come from the blue crystal imbedded within the silver casing. She'd come to the conclusion that the charm was what allowed her to communicate with the elf.  
  
"Hump" She sighed. The thought of that damn elf irritated her. He was absolutely by far the rudest being she'd ever met.  
  
"Rather be impaled huh?" she growled her irritation growing by the second. He'd left her in that room nearly three hours ago, and hadn't so much as come to see if she were hungry the bastard. Sakura found herself being pulled from her thoughts as a knock came to the room's door. She narrowed her eyes in anticipation. She was going to let the cookie maker have it once and for all she thought raising one eyebrow.  
  
The doors handle pressed down as the door opened. Sakura rose from her place on the bed adjusting the sheet she'd haphazardly wrapped around herself.  
  
"He has had all the free peeping he's going to get the panty sniffer." Sakura barked as she gave the sheet a final tug trying to make sure it didn't fall away from her nude form.  
  
"It's about damn time" she snapped. Sakura eyes widened in embarrassment as she took in the sight of a small girl no more than six standing in the door way.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry." She said walking over towards the girl. "I'd thought you were the elf." Sakura said stooping so that she was eye level with the small girl. Sakura stared at the girl who in return stared at her. She hadn't meant to frighten the child but by the look on the small girls face that's exactly what she'd done.  
  
"I am so sorry honey." Sakura said touching the girl's arm gently trying to sooth her. Sakura's eyes settled on red folded material the girl carried in her arms.  
  
"Were you bringing those to me?" Sakura questioned pointing to the clothing.  
  
"Yes" the girl responded in a low voice.  
  
"Then the elf has sent you?"  
  
"Elf?" the small girl questioned a puzzled expression on her face  
  
"You know. The tall pale guy, with pointy ears, and red marks on his face." Sakura stopped abruptly in her line of questioning. "Me and my big mouth she thought. This is the little girl from earlier. He's probably her father."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your father. I know it's hard enough having an elf as your father. Here let me take those from you." Sakura said removing the cloth from the girl's arms before turning and walking over to a wash basin in the corner of the room. Rin took a seat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"So what's your name?" Sakura asked watching the girl through the mirror that hung above the basin.  
  
"Rin" the child responded  
  
"Wow, Rin huh? A pretty girl ,with an even prettier name." Sakura said earning a shy smile from the girl "Well my name is Sakura. Nice to meet you Rin." Sakura said as she rinsed her hands in the basin  
  
Sakura turned and walked over behind a makeshift changing area she'd constructed out of some quilts from the bed. Rin sat quietly as she waited on the strange women. Sakura reappeared a few minutes later walking into the center of the room.  
  
"Ta Da..What ya think?" Sakura questioned as she spun around one full turn. Rin nod her head as she gave wide eyed approval of the girl's appearance. She wore a red Kimono that hugged her form revealing every curve her hour glass figure had to offer. From her perfectly round breast to her flat stomach and long slender legs that seemed to go on for miles. Her hair was swept up in a tidy bun gathered at the nape of her neck with a few free flowing strands of curly hair.  
  
"I take it you like?" Sakura said sending Rin a big smile  
  
"Um ..hum. , Sakura-chan is pretty." Rin said sliding from her place on the bed and walking over to Sakura trailing her small fingers over the silk fabric of the red Kimono.  
  
"Well Sakura may be pretty, but she sure can't breath in this." Sakura said in joking voice "How you ladies walk around in this restricting thing is beyond me." She said bending over and grasping the lower half of the Kimono rolling it a way up her long brown legs stopping just above the knee.  
  
"There. That's a lot better. Not as good as a pair of jeans and a T, but hey I can walk without falling over now." Sakura said laughing  
  
Her laughter stopped as she took note of Rin's appearance. Honey did your dad do that to your hair?" she said pointing to the single pony tail atop of Rin's head. My good ness! What was he thinking? You're a little girl, not Alfalfa. Well I guess it can't be helped. We're just going to have to fix this." Sakura said frowning at the gathered strands of hair . Actually we're going to give you a make over." She said as she let her eyes scan over Rin.  
  
"Will I look pretty like Sakura-chan?" Rin questioned  
  
"Yes. Even prettier. I promise. Come on lets get started. Humph... When we're done we're going to have a long talk with your dad."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Sesshomaru stood outside of Muso's home. He hadn't been back inside since his run in with the girl earlier that morning. He stood staring at the entrance to the home as thoughts of their encounter replayed through his mind.  
  
"Humph,. imagine her calling me a hentai. The Baka! I can have any one I choose." He growled his impatience was growing by the minute. Already winters chill could be felt in the air. Not to mention that they would need to get the wench further into the barrier before the wound became aggravated. Muso had given him strict instructions for the girl's care. One being that once they were inside the barrier on the castles ground she was not under any circumstance to venture outside again. Leaving from inside the safety of the healing aura of the barrier before that bruise disappeared would prove fatal for the girl. Second to make sure the antigen was applied every night. Which was very bad .Sesshomaru thought. According to Muso Sesshomaru would need to be the one who applied the antigen, because he'd have to give her a small dose of his life force until she was completely healed.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!" Sesshomaru cursed as he stared down at Tenseiga. This is all your fault, pulsing because that baka collapsed."  
  
"Ahem. Loosing it aren't we?" Sakura said staring at the now flushed yukai  
  
Sesshomaru turned his attention to the female that stood in the door way of the house. "Yes this is going to be bad indeed. He thought as he took in the vision before him. The yukai could feel his pulse quicken as their eyes locked. Slowly he let his eyes move across her form. From her small heart shaped face and light brown eyes. His eyes bounced from curve to curve causing the yukai's mouth to go dry. The red kimono he'd chosen complimented her honey complexion perfectly. His eyes settled on the kimono where she'd tied it up above her knee. Amazing he thought taking in the site of her long legs.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!! Rin is pretty ...Rin is pretty" Rin's voice called pulling Sesshomaru back from his thoughts of admiration of the dark beauty.  
  
"Let's go!" He barked as he turned and headed towards the forest.  
  
"Hey you wait just one minute!" Sakura snapped as she hurried ahead of the yukai stopping in front of him so that she blocked his path.  
  
"Step aside wench!" Sesshomaru barked sending the girl an icy glare  
  
"I will not you pompous bastard. That was plain rude how you treated your daughter. You could have at least told her how pretty she looks considering the condition your drag her around in." Sakura said her voice filled with anger.  
  
"You will move aside." Sesshomaru said as he moved a step closer towards Sakura a frown planted on his face.  
  
Sakura swallowed hard as she stared up at the yukai. She hadn't really noticed until that moment, but he was quite handsome for an elf. Not that she'd seen many to compare him with.  
  
"What are you gawking at?" Sesshomaru questioned watching the girl who seemed entranced.  
  
"No..nothing ELF!" Sakura stammered breaking her fixed gaze. What am I thinking? What in the hell was that all about? She thought as she stepped out of the yukai's path. "He's not even human. I can't like someone that's not human" Sakura mumbled  
  
Sesshomaru ears twitched as he caught her last words. "Humph the feeling mutual." he growled as he continued to walk further into the forest as Rin gave chase.  
  
"Hey where are we going?" Sakura questioned as she continued to stand on the dirt path unmoving. "Are you taking me back to the well?"  
  
"Well? I don't know of any well."  
  
"Well just point me back to where you found me and, I'll go there on my own ELF!!" Sakura barked folding her arms across her chest  
  
"You will do no such thing wench." Sesshomaru barked as he turned to face the girl. Why in the hell did I have to get stuck with this annoying baka?" Kill her it's not too late his mind screamed as his eye began to twitch. He had no more nerves left in reserve he thought. If this wench insisted on being annoying, Rin or no Rin he was going to kill her right where she stood.  
  
"Humph I'll find my own way." Sakura said as she turned and began to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
"Good ridden!" Sesshomaru growled as he turned and continued into the forest. Let her go. She'll fall over dead and you'll be free of her. Besides she's annoying. She has the manners of a wild animal, she's loud and she called you a hentai. Sesshomaru found his moment of bliss being interrupted by the sound of crying coming from behind him. Slowly he turned to face Rin who walked behind him. Her face was wet from tears.  
  
"Why are you crying!?" Sesshomaru questioned even though he was sure he already knew the answer.  
  
"Rin want Sakura Sesshomaru-sama." The girl said looking up at him with the saddest set of eyes he'd ever seen.  
  
"Shit!" He cursed as he stared off into the forest in the direction Sakura had left walking towards. Just when he thought he would finally be free of the baka, but what had he expected. Surely the child must get lonely only having him and Jaken as companions. Not to mention that they were both males. It would probably do her some good to have a female around at least until the girl was healed and could be returned to wherever she'd come from.  
  
"Rin! Stay here." Sesshomaru said as he took off towards the forest. Seshomaru glided through the forest at a hurried pace. It wouldn't take Sakura long to reach the barrier, and once she'd crossed it she was finished he thought. He lowered his head as he caught site of her. Quickly he swooped in grabbing her from behind.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed causing the yukai to drop her on the ground as he grabbed his ears.  
  
"BAKA!!! DAMN!! Must you make such horrible noise?" he growled as he glanced up at the girl his hand still on his ear  
  
"Well if you wouldn't have scared me, you wouldn't have to worry about what noise I make. Besides what are you doing here?" She questioned angrily  
  
"You can't leave Sesshomaru said coming to an upright position."  
  
"HA. Says you!" the girl responded as she turned and continued on her path.  
  
"That's right, says me!" Sesshomaru growled as he swept the girl up flinging her across his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down you cross dressing Elf."  
  
"Be quiet!" I have heard enough from you for one day he barked as he snatched the amulet from around Sakura's neck. "Humph.much better he said as he glanced back at the indignant girl. He was sure she was furious by the look on her face but at least he didn't have to listen to her ramble on until he felt good and ready he thought as a smile came on his usually stoic face.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that you damn cookie maker. You just wait. You hear me you panty sniffer I AM GOING TO GET YOU!!" Sakura said folding her arms in front of her as she was carried back into the forest.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Inuyasha stooped over sniffing the ground near the dead poisonous bug.  
  
"Feh- This is not good." he said straitening his back as he stared off into the forest.  
  
"Naraku has Sakura! This is all your fault InuYasha!!"  
  
"OSWAURI,OSWAURI,OSWAURI!!!!" Kagome shouted sending the hanyou to the ground  
  
'That's got to hurt." Shippo said as he pounced onto InuYasha head.  
  
"Get off!" InuYasha growled as he began to slowly rise from the ground that now bore an imprint of his body. "Damn it Kagome! Do you have to keep doing that!" InuYasha barked staring at Kagome who stood sobbing on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Leave Kagome-sama alone. She's just upset." Miroku said glancing over towards Kagome who had her back to he and InuYasha "but can you blame her?" he questioned taking not of how distressed the girl was  
  
"Be quiet Monk! Kagome it's not how you think. I mean it's bad, but not as bad you think. I mean.. Feh- Sesshomaru has her." InuYasha finished as he closed his eyes bracing himself to be sat again  
  
"WHAT!!??" everyone questioned all together  
  
"Yeah, you heard me correctly . Sesshomaru has her. His scent is all over this place." InuYasha said looking over to Kagome who appeared a bit relieved  
  
"Then there is still hope that she's safe." Kagome began. "I mean there is no sign of blood so he hasn't hurt her"  
  
"That's true Kagome-chan, but he hates humans, so you have to wonder what his motive for taking her is?"  
  
"I hadn't looked at it like that." Kagome responded in a low voice all her relief being thoroughly wiped away  
  
"That's not the worst of it. I'd better tell you now because you're going to find out sooner or later." InuYasha began " I caught a second scent."  
  
"Was it Naraku?" Miroku questioned  
  
"No. Much worse. A dragon yukai." InuYasha said frowning  
  
"A DRAGON YUKAI!?" Sango questioned in and excited voice "But they are all extinct!"  
  
"I don't understand InuYasha , Sango-chan, why are you two looking like that?" Kagome questioned as she stared at the hanyou and the huntress  
  
"You want to tell her Sango?" InuYasha questioned looking over towards Sango  
  
"I'll try but you'll have to fill in where in areas where my knowledge is limited. Agreed?" Sango said looking over towards InuYasha  
  
"Feh I guess I have no choice."  
  
"Some how I get the feeling this isn't good." Shippo said hopping up into Miroku's arms  
  
"I second that" Miroku said staring down at the kit.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Dragon yukai are the most ancient of all the yukai that walk the earth. They are ageless not even the greater of yukai know when they first came. Legend has it that there was a time when they ruled over all the yukai with and iron fist. They gave no mercy destroying any who would challenge them. Their reign seemed infinite until they vanished suddenly over a thousand years ago leaving the lesser yukai to take up where they'd left off."  
  
"Only they didn't disappear" InuYasha began " I know because I have seen them once. My father was summoned to court by king Eitoku when I was but a pup. Shortly after he died. You see the dragon yukai were weakened when they were struck with a disease that forced them underground away from sunlight. There are few who were unaffected but the larger Majority was. None the less even one of their kind can prove lethal."  
  
"So what are you saying?" Kagome questioned looking at InuYasha  
  
"I am saying Kagome that Sakura may be in danger still. That dragon's scent was mingled with both she and Sesshomaru's. I think they are being tracked by these beasts"  
  
"Buy why?" Sakura wouldn't have anything of interest to them.  
  
"She may not but is it possible you're brother does?" Miroku questioned looking over towards Inuyasha  
  
"I don't know the answer to that. Sesshomaru is the only one who knows the answer."  
  
"Well I don't care what they do to him but Sakura's innocent we've got to get her back before she finds herself involved in something she's not ready for." Kagome said looking at InuYasha  
  
"Well by the look of the sky the snow will be arriving soon. If I am correct Sesshomaru is on his way to the winter home. We should find the girl there but we've got to get going." InuYasha said walking off towards the forest as everyone else gave chase.  
  
******************************  
  
Another chapter completes. I hope you like. Get the feeling i like action /adventure /romance well that's because I do. I hope you do as well. Anyways as always please review and give your ops. And to all who took the time and reviewed so far Big Hugs and thanks for keeping an open mind. 


	5. The Heat Is On

Sakura's Heat  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Heat Is ON  
  
Hours had passed since Sesshomaru had dragged Sakura kicking and screaming back into the forest. Sesshomaru glanced across his shoulder to the girl who walked at a slow pace behind him and Rin. He smiled inwardly as he watched the fiery wench. She wasn't least bit afraid of him much to his bewilderment he thought as the girl sent him a go to hell glare. Usually he would have long ago finished off one as insolent as she but he found himself captivated by her care free attitude. She was so unlike himself.  
  
There was nothing reserved about her. She didn't care what she said or how she said it. She had to be the most honest being he'd ever encountered. He wondered if all the people from her land were as her in their mannerism or lack there of he thought shaking his head as he smiled. "Baka."He mumbled as he remembered the look on her face as he scooped her up tossing her across his shoulder. How indignant she had looked. That wench had a fire in her that could match his had she been a yukai but she wasn't. No she was a mere human he thought. He would just have to keep reminding himself of that fact.  
  
**************************  
  
Sakura watched the yukai that walked a few feet in front of her. Even after he had half explained to her why she'd need to continue to travel with them Sakura couldn't help but remain angry. Had he told her that tid bit of information from the beginning it would have saved her a lot of trouble. She looked at the yukai to find him glancing across his shoulder at her. "Damn him!" She thought. She seethed with anger how dare he demand anything of her. Who in the hell did he think he was? Tossing her across his shoulder, treating her as if she were a child. If only he'd give back the amulet she'd tell him what she really thought of him.  
  
So he refuses to hand over the amulet we'll see about that. She said as she increased her pace walking up along side of the yukai. Sesshomaru continued to stare ahead as if oblivious to the girl's presence. So he plans to ignore me huh? Sakura questioned silently as she stared up at the tall man. Humph...not for long she thought as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Nani!? What is wrong Sesshomaru questioned as he stopped kneeling beside the girl. Have you hurt yourself?" He said looking up at the girl  
  
Sakura couldn't understand one thing he said, but by his reaction she'd gotten her desired results. She moaned rubbing her hand across her ankle as she stared up at the yukai with the saddest puppy eyes she could muster.  
  
Gently he moved his pale hand across her smooth brown leg looking for the would be injury that had caused the girl to fall. Sakura sucked in a large amount of air failing to release it as she watched the handsome yukai. May be this wasn't such a good idea Sakura thought as his warm hand slid across her ankle squeezing it gently. She could feel her stomach tingling as she watched the yukai who examined her with care.  
  
The sunlight that passed through the dense leaves up the tree tops bounced off his silver tress making it appear as though he glowed. God he's even more handsome then I'd first realized she thought as he continued to look over her legs oblivious to the gawking girl. Sesshomaru suddenly froze in his examination. His ears twitched slightly as he lift his head his golden eyes locking with her light brown ones.  
  
Sakura swallowed hard as the yukai stared at her his face expressionless. Oh my Gosh can elves read minds? Did he hear what I'd thought of him? Sakura quickly broke eye contact staring off towards Rin who seemed to be occupied by something off in the distance.  
  
Had he caught scent of what he thought he had? He questioned wordlessly as he watched the girl pretending to be occupied with Rin. Sure he had he thought narrowing his eyes. His nose never lied. This wench had become aroused during his examination of her. He smirked to him self so she had held lustful thoughts of him. Interesting he thought as his eyes moved slowly across taken in her features.  
  
She was indeed stunning for a human, but he could not, and would not allow his growing desire to get the best of him. Slowly he reached into the folds of his clothing retrieving the amulet. He leaned forward reapplying the charm around her neck. Sakura sucked in hard as he paused a moment his warm breath tickling her exposed flesh. She felt him lean away from her and stand. Quickly her eyes darted up to meet his impassive gaze.  
  
"What are you gawking at elf?" She barked as she rose to her feet brushing the dirt from her kimono.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he watched her. How ill mannered she was he thought turning to continue on his original path. But it did not matter her scent had told him what here mouth would not.  
  
"I'm assuming you can walk human." He said his voice was taunting "Here wench! This belongs to you." Sesshomaru said tossing a small beige sack across his shoulder towards Sakura.  
  
Sakura reached out catching the pouch in her hands.  
  
"What is this elf?" She asked as she peered into the small bag analyzing it continents of dried leaves of sort.  
  
"It is one part of the antigen you will need to continue your treatment." Sesshomaru responded  
  
That's right Sakura thought as she turned her hand over staring at her palm where the thorn had pierced through. So the elf had saved her life. Humph.only after he had tried to kill her she thought as she walked behind him. She glanced back towards Rin who ran around happily playing a little ways behind them.  
  
Sakura increased her pace coming up along side of Sesshomaru. She stared up at the tall yukai taking in his features. He was incredibly handsome despite the impassive expression he seemed to enjoy wearing. Actually the expression made him look a bit mysterious. She thought as she turned her attention to the path ahead of them.  
  
"It is impolite to stare." Sesshomaru stated his gaze never wavering from the path they walked  
  
"I suppose it is rather impolite, but it's not as if I see elves everyday where I come from." Sakura retorted.  
  
"Oh, I, an elf? Baka!"  
  
"Yes, you're an elf. What are you, delusional or something? Incase you haven't noticed these give you away." She said grabbing hold of her own ears. "Not to mention your skin. If you were hoping to trick everyone into thinking those streak running along your face is blush, it's not going to work. I am sorry, but no one applies their make up like that. No one except clown and people in street carnivals.."  
  
Sesshomaru watched as the girl seemed to stare off into distraction. Yes, she was fast reaffirming his assertion that human were baka's.  
  
"You said that you come from some other place. Where exactly?" He questioned as he stared down at the distracted girl.  
  
"The U.S." She responded turning her attention towards him once more  
  
"U.S.? What is a U.S?" He asked as he let his mind wonder back to all the literature he'd ever read in his life. He'd read many writing on foreign lands across the oceans and seas but he had not heard nor read of any U.S.  
  
"Yes, U.S. " Sakura continued "It is the country where I was born, my homeland, but I don't know if I'll ever see it again if I can't get back to the well." she said as a frown came onto her face.  
  
"Well? Twice you have mentioned a well. Is this well how you came to be here?" He asked as he stared at the girl who'd become distracted by a small township that they were passing.  
  
"Can we stop for a little shopping?" Sakura asked as she turned her gaze towards Sesshomaru sending him a big smile. Her light brown eyes seemed to glow Sesshomaru thought as he stared at her.  
  
"We don't have time to waste on idle things such as shopping. Besides my avatar left ahead to make sure all the supplies we'd need were gathered and ready for us." He said as he continued to walk.  
  
"We'll see you inside!" Sakura yelled as she and Rin rushed towards the village  
  
"NANI!! Sesshomaru "barked as he turned just in time to see the two girls vanish across the hillside.  
  
Damn her she's like a wild child he thought. Did she derive some sort of pleasure from annoying him as she did? He wondered as he gave chase. BAKA.BAKA.BAKA!!!!  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Anzai sniffed his surroundings gathering the scent of the one called InuYasha. He moved swiftly through the air his bat like wings gliding on the wind. Any moment he should reach them, but he couldn't let them see him he thought as he pulled on the hood of his cloak going invisible. He had a mission to complete. He had to obtain the Shikon no Tama. His master had given strict instruction on just how to go about doing that. It was the only way to save their people Anzai thought as he caught sight of a flash of silver and red directly in front of him.  
  
He came to and perch atop a large cherry tree as he stared down upon the unsuspecting group. He watched silently as they made ready to clear camp. This should be easy enough he thought as he readied to attack. Abruptly he stopped his onslaught as the most beautiful raven haired creature he'd ever seen crossed his path. He narrowed his violet eyes as he watched it move around the group his eyes following behind logging its every movement.  
  
Stunning he whispered wordlessly. His master had given instructions to exterminate them all, but how could he possibly destroy something so delectable without first having a taste he thought as a smile came on his face. No he would put killing them all off for a minute he thought at least until he'd gotten the chance to sample the goods.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Feh- Come on already we've lost enough time." InuYasha barked standing with his hands folded across his chest  
  
"Ah- we could probably move a lot faster if a certain hanyou bothered to help with clearing camp, instead of standing idly by barking orders." Kagome retorted  
  
'FEH!" InuYasha said as he turned his back to the group. "Why should I after all I have to do all the hard work."  
  
"OSWUARI!"  
  
"He never learns does he?" Miroku said staring down at the flattened hanyou  
  
"I think he just does it on purpose because he likes the way dirt taste." Shippo said as he stared down on InuYasha from atop of Miroku's head.  
  
Sango stood shaking her head.  
  
"I do not like the way dirt taste!" InuYasha growled as he pushed himself up off the ground. "Kagome I am begging you, will you stop with sit commands already? I can't take anymore."  
  
"BAKA!!" Kagome screamed walking off ahead of the group  
  
'Oh man, how long are you planning to be angry with me?" InuYasha shouted as he ran up along side of Kagome.  
  
"Until we get Sakura back." Kagome stated as she continued to walk  
  
"Kagome, we're only a day away from the winter home. I promise we'll get to her before those dragons do. Besides I can't take much more of you pushing me away. I'm going to die if I don't get relief soon." InuYasha said as he stared down to the front of his hakama.  
  
"Is that all you think about!?" Kagome questioned her voice rising in anger as she caught sight of InuYasha as he ran his hand across his length. InuYasha golden eyes shot up to meet Kagome's normally brown but now eerily red eyes.  
  
"Oh, man." He sighed in defeat as he braced himself for the sound of the oh so familiar word.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,BAKA...OSUWARI, OSUWARI,OSUWARI!!!!!!" Kagome shouted sending the hanyou to the ground once more.  
  
"Gees, what an idiot." Anzai mumbled as he continued to follow the group from the shadows.  
  
"See I told yah. He likes the way dirt taste." Shippo said resting his hand on his cheek as he titled his head slightly  
  
"I'm starting to think you may be on to something Shippo. You may be on to something" Miroku responded cocking one eyebrow as he walked pass the flattened hanyou.  
  
"Baka! Sango "mumbled as she glided by InuYasha atop of Kirrara's back. "This is going to be a long one day's trip "Sango said as she watched the infuriated Kagome who walked ahead of them. "Really long." She finished as she glanced back at the hanyou shaking her head.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"How absurd! Why I never! How dare you. I should have killed you while I had the chance." Sesshomaru growled as he walked behind Rin and Sakura his arms overflowing with boxes and bags.  
  
"Well you didn't elf boy. Get over it! Besides you act as though we've done something really terrible. Your daughter needs NEW clothing. You should be ashamed. You're walking around like king of the woods, decked in your fine attire and you're daughter is running around looking like a cheap dollar store Barbie. That's just not right." Sakura said glancing back at Sesshomaru whose face was twisted into a scowl. "Besides Richey- rich by the looks of that fine pelt your wearing you can afford it. So stop pouting." She said smiling.  
  
"I, Sesshomaru, pout? Don't be absurd. I just think you bought too many unnecessary things." He said returning his face to its usual stoic form.  
  
"Yes, you were. Don't try put on that face now." Sakura said in a teasing voice "I've seen it.I've seen it. You were pouting.You were pouting. You try so hard to look serious all the time. I just don't get you elf boy, what's wrong with smiling every now and again. Besides it would really show how truly handsome you are. She finished turning her attention ahead of them once more. "God did I just say that? Damn you Freudian slip." Sakura voiced wordlessly scolding herself.  
  
"Baka! Who cares about looking handsome? I have no need of such things." He barked as he sunk behind the packages he carried trying to hide the blush the girl's words had brought onto his face.  
  
"How much longer before we reach your tree?" Sakura questioned as she glanced back at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Baka, I don't live in a tree." Sesshomaru responded  
  
"Oh my GOD!! Please tell me you don't live in a cave or under ground. Are you a ground elf? I mean I can deal with the trees a lot better than I can the roots and dirt, and, and. BUGS. EWWWW. I hate those creepy things.' She finished twitching her body as if convulsing.  
  
"She's the creepy one." Sesshomaru thought as he watched the girl one eyebrow cocked.  
  
"No I do not live in a cave or in the ground with bugs human. See for yourself." Sesshomaru stated as he nod his head redirecting her attention directly in front of them. Sakura widened her eyes in awe as she stared at the magnificent castle in front of them. It wasn't the largest, but it was still astonishing she thought as she marveled over all of the wild flowers sprinkled across the grounds. They are gorgeous she thought taking in the sight of their beautifully bright colors of orange, yellows, and reds.  
  
"Wow!" Sakura said as she watched Rin run off towards the field drooping to the ground submerging herself amongst the flowers.  
  
Sesshomaru walked up along side of Sakura staring down at her. He smiled inwardly as he took in the expression on her face. She reminded him of his mother with that look he thought. His mother would have that same look of appreciation when they would come there each year along with his father. A soft breeze rushed in causing her curly tendrils to flutters against the wind. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as the soft scent of vanilla tickled his nose. It had been awhile since a women's presence besides the servants had been felt at the castle.  
  
It would be a nice change he admitted. He opened his eyes in time to watch her run over towards Rin collapsing in the grass. That girl is such and care free spirit. He thought as he watched her roll through the grass with Rin their laughter ringing through the open field. He almost hated to interrupt their fun but they would need to get settled. It was already late in the evening. Not to mention that even he was feeling tired.  
  
"We must get going. We need to get you settled." He said looking at Sakura.  
  
"Oh.. Pooh, you really know how to mess up a good time." Sakura said rising from the ground and giving chase of Sesshomaru.  
  
It didn't take them long to walk onto the grounds. Immediately they were met by servants who had come out greet their returning Lord. Sakura stared in confusion. Exactly what kind of elf was he that he would have servants bowing before him? Was he royalty? She wondered.  
  
"SESHOMARU-SAMA!!!" Sakura heard an annoying squeaky voice call from behind them. She turned to face the person who had called out to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh my GOD!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Hours later  
  
Sakura moaned as she opened her eyes to find to gold ones staring down on her.  
  
"What happened?" She questioned in a low voice  
  
"You fainted." Sesshomaru responded  
  
"Fainted? Oww.Oww" She cried rubbing her head as she moved to sit up. "What was that thing earlier? You could warn people that you have a talking frog you know." She said glancing over towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He questioned as he poured some hot water into a cup before handing it to her.  
  
"What is this?" Sakura questioned as she stared in the cup containing a red liquid.  
  
"It's your medication. You have been out for awhile, so you will need to drink that." He said pointing towards the cup she held. "Would you like something to eat before we apply your antigen for the night?" He asked his face expressionless  
  
"Uh . Excuse me? WE? WHAT WE?" I don't think so Mr. Free Peep. I'll apply my own antigen thank you very much." Sakura said sending the yukai an indignant look.  
  
"Baka! You seem to think I gather pleasure from having to interact so closely with you. Don't flatter yourself. This is just as disturbing for me as it is for you, but I suggest wench that if you value you life that you will decide which is more important to you, your modesty or your life. That is your decision to make." He barked as he tossed her a small jar of blue cream before leaving the room.  
  
Sakura sat on the bed staring at the the small container of cream she held in her hands. Someone was getting a good laugh at her expense she thought as she squeezed the container in her hand. As much as she hated it, she really had no choice other then to allow him to apply the cream. After all he was part of the ingredient she grunted remembering what he'd told her immediately after taking her back into he forest.  
  
Sakura sighed in defeat there was no other alternative left to her. Either way she still couldn't help but feel embarrassed over a man seeing her naked. She'd only been felt up once. That was by Mark Walhberg in the back of a Limo, but hell who wouldn't have welcomed that after that scene with him and Reese Witherspoon in Fear where he was messaging her on the roller coaster. Oh and the time with Usher but that really didn't count he sucked at kissing. Those were her only two experiences and now her she was in where ever being told she'd have to be felt up by of all things an ELF!! Her thoughts were interrupted as she a soft knock came to the door. Slowly Rin entered into the room carrying fresh clothing and oils.  
  
"Hey there" Sakura said smiling at the girl.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama sent Rin to take Sakura to hot springs." Rin finished as she ran up along side of the bed where Sakura set  
  
"Hot spring!? Oh my gosh, there's and hot spring here? Lets go little Flower." Sakura yelled as she slid from the bed dragging Rin behind her.  
  
Hours Later  
  
Sakura dragged into the room. She was exhausted. Rin had taken a bath with her. She'd washed he girl's hair and brushed out all of the tangles before taking her to her room and putting her to bed. She sat on the side of the bed , and began applying the scented oils they'd purchased earlier to her skin. A soft knock came to the door followed by a familiar soft baritone voice.  
  
"Can I come in?" Sesshomaru asked from outside the door.  
  
"Yes Sakura" answered as she continued applying the oils.  
  
Sesshomaru blushed as he walked in to see the girl sitting on the side of the bed wearing noting except a thin cloth that stopped mid thigh. Her curly black hair hung loosely clinging to her damp skin. He hadn't been expecting to see such a seen. He thought as his pulse picked up.  
  
"I can come back." He said as he reached for the handle on the door.  
  
"Baka, as you like to say. Why would you leave? If you're going to apply the medicine I would like to get started and get it over with already." Sakura barked as she lay back against the dark purple covers on her bed. She loosened the ties that held the cloth closed.  
  
Slowly the cloth fell open giving him a clear view of her glowing brown flesh. He approached the bed sitting on it's edge. Sakura turned her head so that she would be looking the opposite direction of him. Sesshomaru snapped the lid to the cream removing a generous amount and rubbing it between his palms.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked as he held his hands a few inches above her.  
  
"Yes." Sakura answered in a whisper Sakuras felt his warm hand make contact with her neck and she gasped. Sesshomaru moved his hand down the front of the girl's body slowly messaging the cream into her flesh as she was hit with gentle pulse of his life force. He could feel the length of him hardening as his palms grazed across the dark tip of the girls soft brown mounds. He heard a whimper escape from between the girl's lips as the familiar scent of her arousal caressed his nose. He knew that she was feeling the heat of their awakening desire same as he. He continued to message moving his hand down across her flat stomach to her thighs.  
  
Gently he slid his hand to in her inner thigh messaging slowly earning another whimper. It was taking everything in him not to cave and take her. "Damn you Muso" he cursed silently. There has to be another way to give her the medication he thought as he saw the girl's body arch against his touch. "She's human. She's human" he began chanting wordlessly.  
  
He's an elf.He's an elf Sakura kept repeating in her mind. Little good that's doing she thought as she let out a soft whimper. "Damn it!" she cursed silently. He must think me the loose sort of girl. I've got to.to "Oh". she moaned. That wasn't supposed to come out she thought but his hands running across her body was driving her mad. "Damn that dwarf!" she thought "Oh... Yes oops". She said as she turned to face Sesshomaru.  
  
"I am sor."... Sakura stared in shock as her words were cut off by Sesshomaru as he leaned in planting his mouth on hers. She lay there tense for a moment before allowing his tongue entrance into her parched mouth. "Oh my GOD!!" Her mind screamed as he kissed her gently. "His lips are so soft!"  
  
Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as his kiss became hungrier. "What in the hell am I doing?" Sesshomaru questioned himself. "I must stop!" his mind screamed all the while his hands continued to moves across the girls form.  
  
"Stop him! He's an elf! Your first time can't be with an elf! I can't let this happen." Sakura thought as she readied to push him away. Suddenly a knock came to the door breaking into their heated bliss. Sesshomaru pulled away staring at Sakura both of them panting heavily.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned his golden gaze still locked with her light brown one.  
  
"Come quickly Sesshomaru -sama. Someone has come to see my lord." Jaken stated  
  
Sesshomaru arose from the side of the bed. He stared down at Sakura as she scurried to close the cloth over her body once more. They would most definitely need to talk after this he thought as he took in the girl's flushed expression. Sesshomaru turned and left the room. Much to Sakura's relief without saying a word. She thought she'd faint if he said anything before she composed her thoughts. This can't happen again she thought. Maybe it was common here where ever here was for humans and elves to hook up, but she was not going to be on Jerry Springer. She could see the segment. Elves and the Models who love them. "I don't think so." She mumbled "it can't happen."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sesshomaru walked quickly down the hallway half relieved, but more angry that he'd been interrupted. He'd totally lost his composer. Critical mistakes could have been made had he continued on like that. He rounded a corner entering into his main study. Who in the hell would be paying a visit to his home that late of hour he wondered as he opened the door to the study.  
  
He stopped sharply as his usually stoic expression changed to one of disbelief.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru questioned angrily  
  
"Now, Now Sesshomaru. Is that anyway to greet your King?  
  
***************************************  
  
Well hope you enjoyed the latest chapter . Wonder who it is that Anzai has his eye on? Anyways as always read and review. ^ ^ Oh and yes I am aware that the Japanese knew of people of color during this time. This fic is solely for fun. Lighten up ^ __^ 


	6. Jealous Lord

I only Own the Characters I created for this fic ^___^  
  
Sakura's Heat  
Chapter 6  
The Proposition  
  
Night had come quickly. InuYasha and the gang were but and hour away from the winter home, but everyone agreed that it would best to complete their journey first thing in the morning. InuYasha had taken his usual place in a tree stationed above Kagome. He'd tried to coax her into a bit of fun , but after a few thousand sit commands the hanyou decided it was best that he stay away from the hellion until they recovered Sakura, much to his dismay. He stared at Kagome his length was throbbing and in need of relief, but he dare not go near her, he thought rubbing his hand across his latest injury. No, he'd just have to gain satisfaction using a method he hadn't used since they'd began mating, he thought as he took leave of his perch in the tree.  
  
Anzai sat perched on a cherry tree on the opposite side of the clearing. He watched as the aggravated hanyou disappeared into the forest before turning his attention to his desired prey. Slowly he rose to his feet on the branch. Using his bat like wings he glided down to the clearing landing next to the raven haired beauty that had left his loins inflamed with need from the first time he'd laid eyes on her.  
  
He glided over to where the female slept. His motions were like a feline silent and predatory. He looked towards the forest once more. His keen ears had caught the sound of the hanyou grunting.  
  
"Humph.he'll be away just long enough." He smiled as he flipped his wrist causing the blanket that covered the female to slide down her form. "Breath taking." he whispered as sight of her succulent mounds came into view. He could feel himself becoming good and aroused at the sight of her. He let his eyes roam across her taking in every sensuous curve his eyes settling on the spot where the white T-Shirt she wore rose up around her hips, revealing a soft lacey material.  
  
He ran his tongue across his lips as his imagination ran wild over the sweet torture he planned to administer to the girl. But first things first he thought his eyes falling to the sleeping feline that lay next to her. He would need to rid himself of the pest. He thought as he flicked his wrist once more gently lifting the cat and resettling it over on the other slumbering female that the hanyou had seemed so intrigued with.  
  
Slowly he fell to his knees. His eyes settling on the taunt tips of her breast straining against the material. He smiled before dropping his warm mouth down capturing the inviting peek. He watched as her lips parted and a low gasp escaped. Rhythmically he flicked his tongues back and forth across the swollen tip as he watched her run her tongue across her lips wetting them. He ceased his teasing of her mounds guiding his mouth to a position above hers. He hovered above her a moment gazing down on the beauty that slumbered oblivious to his presence.  
  
Her lips were an enticing red he thought as he leaned forward grazing them ever so gently with his own. He ran his tongue back and forth across her lips softly before taking her bottom lip captive sucking on it gingerly. Sango moaned in response. Gently he moved his hands down across her flat stomach to the soft white undergarments she wore. Being careful not to wake her, he slid his hands inside the material. He watched as she arched slightly against his touch. He grinned as his fore finger came in contact with its desired point.  
  
Slowly he began moving his fingers back and forth across the swollen bundle of nerve earning another gasp from the still slumbering female. Sango arched her body as she began a slow grinding motion against his fingers. He moved his hand further into the garment seeking her center. He smiled happily as he made contact. She was most definitely aroused he thought as he made contact with extremely wet core. The youkai let out a low groan as the scent of her arousal touched his nose. Slowly she began to rock her hips against his finger as he moved them around ever so slightly inside her warm passage. The more she moaned the more heated his motions became. He smiled realizing she was near climax as he increased the pace of his ministration. He watched as she gripped the soft material of the sleeping bag in her hands as she continued to buck feverishly against his hand. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers squeezing his invading index tightly before relaxing. The youkai moaned with excitement.  
  
The only thing better than that would have been her warm passage squeezing his now aching member he thought as he removed his fingers tasting her sweet juices. He would have her one way or another it was just a matter of time, but for right now he would content himself with pleasing her in the manner he had. There was just something exciting about her not knowing.  
  
He watched as the girls eyes shot open, quickly he lifted from his position beside her returning to his perch on the branch. Sango bolted up clenching her hands against her chest. Sweat beaded off her head and her chest rose and fell quickly. Her eyes quickly shot over towards Miroku who lay sleeping peacefully or was he she thought narrowing her eyes as she stared at the monk.  
  
"You're not fooling anyone HOUSHI-SAMA!!!" Sango shouted as she jumped to her feet grabbing her boomerang.  
  
Miroku sat up quickly half dazed blinking trying to bring his surroundings into view. He quickly regretted he could see anything as the sight of a very angry Sango bounding his way came into view.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome questioned in a groggy voice as she rose from her sleeping bag. Her eyes made contact with Miroku just as he as struck by Sango's boomerang.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed as she walked down the path.  
  
"Ha..ha.that's got to hurt." Anzai laughed as he folded his arm behind his head leaning against the trees trunk.  
  
"Feh- what in the hells your problem?" InuYasha questioned to find himself knocked over into a prickly bush by the angry female, as she bounded by him "Hey what in the hell you do that for?" InuYasha barked as he was impaled with thousands of small thorns.  
  
"BE QUIET." Sango growled  
  
Kagome and Shippo stared at each other in confusion.  
  
"What's her problem?" Shippo questioned  
  
"I have no idea, but I am sure Miroku knows." Kagome responded as she turned to the unconscious houshi.  
  
"Ha..ha.. I am going to enjoy these humans." Anzai laughed as he watched them from the branch.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mean While  
  
"Why are you here Eitoku?" Sesshomaru questioned as he sent the man and icy glare.  
  
"This is not the reception I had expected to receive Lord Sesshomaru. I thought you would be pleased to see your king." The youkai responded as he walked towards Sesshomaru stopping a few inches in front of him. Slowly he let his emerald green eyes scan across Sesshomaru as a smile came onto his face.  
  
"You have not changed at all Lord Sesshomaru. You're still as beautiful as I remembered." He said reaching forward and clasping a strand of Sesshomaru's hair between his fingers.  
  
"I would appreciate if you wouldn't do that." Sesshomaru growled as he glared at Eitoku through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Oh, you no longer like this. You never seemed to have a problem before." Eitoku responded smiling at Sesshomaru.  
  
"You little cookie makers just keep coming don't you?" A female's voice called from behind the two men.  
  
Eitoku turned his attention towards the honey complexioned beauty that stood in the study's door way. She was dressed in a black silk robe that stopped mid thigh. Sakura drew her hands up to her chest clasping the collar of the robe pulling it tightly trying to shield herself from the penetrating gaze of the dark haired youkai. She let her eyes move across him taking in his appearance. He was tall and lean. Not overly muscular but and toned physique none the less. He was dressed in a black hakama and matching haori. His ebony tresses were long stopping in length behind his knees. He was pale with emerald green eyes, lined in thick dark lash that made it look as though he wore eye liner. And he was extremely pale. But what really captured her attention were his ears. He was an elf too. She thought as she watched him approach her.  
  
Eitoku came to an stop in front of Sakura a smirk planted on his face as he let his eyes move across her form giving her a once over.  
  
"Exquisite." He said as he reached forward in an attempt to touch her.  
  
Sakura suddenly found herself flat on her rear.  
  
"What in the ..!?" She questioned in and excited voice as she struggled to gather her senses. Quickly her eyes darted upward to find Sesshomaru standing in front of her.  
  
"Sakura, go to your room!" He barked as he stood with his shoulders tense his body stationed between her and the youkai.  
  
"Tsk.Tsk. That is no way to treat a lady. I am surprised at you Lord Sesshomaru." The youkai taunted as he peered around Sesshomaru towards the fallen girl.  
  
"Allow me to help you up." The youkai said as he extended his hand to the downed girl  
  
"She doesn't need your help." Sesshomaru barked as he repositioned himself once more between Eitoku and Sakura  
  
"What is your problem ELF!? First you knock me on the floor and than you don't want anyone to help me up."  
  
"Go to your room Sakura!" Sesshomaru barked once more  
  
"I will not! I am not your child." Sakura retorted as she moved to her feet  
  
"I will not ask again." Sesshomaru hissed as he turned to face her  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I will if I have too."  
  
"Well you'll just have too. Humph."  
  
"My lord Sesshomaru, I would never have imagined the day that I would witness you indulging humans." 'I am not indulging her." Sesshomaru barked as he turned to face Eitoku  
  
"Be quiet you cookie maker. I DON"T NEED YOU TO INDULGE ME!!"  
  
"BAKA!. I will not tolerate this behavior."  
  
"I am not tired and I will not be ordered off to bed."  
  
"As well you shouldn't be." Eitoku interjected drawing the attention of the arguing to his direction.  
  
"Humph.at least someone understands me around here.' Sakura barked as she moved so that she stood before the dark haired youkai once more. "Hello, I am Sakura." She said extending her hand to Eitoku.  
  
"You are named after the flower." He said as his eyes scanned across her form. "Well, the flower should be so lucky." He said as he leaned to kiss her hand.  
  
"Ha, now he has manners." Sakura said as she turned to Sesshomaru sticking her tongue out. "You could learn from this elf, ELF!"  
  
'Baka!" Sesshomaru mumbled as he watched the girl.  
  
Eitoku frowned slightly as the scent of Sesshomaru emanated from the girl's being. I arrived here just in time it seems. A minute later and she may have been claimed by you Lord Sesshomaru. Tsk.Tsk always so slow to act. Too bad for you, but I shall claim her as my own, he voiced wordlessly.  
  
Sesshomaru let out a soft growl as he watched the encroaching youkai causing the girl to turn her attention to him.  
  
Had he just growled? Sakura questioned silently, looking across her shoulder towards Sesshomaru. Did elves growl? The ones on the kiebler commercials back home never growled.  
  
Eitoku broke contact with Sakura turning his attention towards Sesshomaru Once more.  
  
"I will be resting here tonight. Have your avatar prepare a room. I will explain my reason for coming once I have gotten good nights sleep. I would appreciate if you hurried to carry out this order. I am tired. After all I have traveled for quite sometime to get here." The youkai said as he turned and took a seat in a chair near the large fireplace that roared in the center of the room. "Please, come and join me, Sakura." The youkai called.  
  
Sakura turned her attention towards Sesshomaru. Who stared pass her into the study.  
  
"Are you waiting for his permission to accompany me?" The youkai questioned as he watched from his seated position.  
  
"N.no. He's not the boss of me." Sakura retorted as she moved further into the study.  
  
"Good. I would hate to think that a lovely creature such as you was being ordered around by old stuffy there." Eitoku said smiling.  
  
Sakura turned towards Sesshomaru pursing her lips fighting the urge to laugh over the other youkai's comments but he had a point she thought as she moved into the study taking a seat in the chair adjacent to the youkai's  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru are you going to stand their like a statue, or are you planning to join us?" Eitoku questioned as he fixed his gaze on Sakura causing the girl to blush.  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called as he continued to watch the youkai as he conversed with Sakura.  
  
"Yes my Lord?" Jaken called as he ran up along side of Sesshomaru.  
  
"I will need you to prepare another room." Sesshomaru said his gaze never wavering  
  
"He will be staying my lord?"  
  
"Jaken do not ask so many questions, just do as I have instructed." Sesshomaru barked as he walked further into the study taking a seat in a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
Hour passed and what had been night had quickly turned into morning. Sesshomaru sat sipping on a cup of saki as he continued to watch the girl. He clenched his jaw fighting the urge to lash out as he witnessed Eitoku settle his hand on the girl's exposed leg to have it pushed away. Sakura laughed lightly at something Eitoku had said and Sesshomaru suddenly found himself furious.  
  
He quickly rose from his seat in the shadowed corner moving towards the chatting two.  
  
Sakura and Eitoku turned their attention towards the youkai as he hovered over them.  
  
"Is there something wrong lord Sesshomaru?" Eitoku questioned in a taunting voice. He could sense the other youkai was seething with jealousy and he planned to take full advantage of that fact Eitoku thought as a smirk came onto his face.  
  
Sesshomaru steadied himself as he stared at the girl impassively. Even if he had managed to hide his true feeling visually if he spoke at that moment his voice would surely give him away he thought as he prepared his words carefully.  
  
"I was thinking that since it was so late we could all turn in and resume our talks in the morning." He said his gaze was fixed on Sakura  
  
Sakura stared up into his golden eyes and some how for his sanity she new she had better call it a night.  
  
"The night is still young." Eitoku said as he took a sip of the saki he held in his hand. "You are not ready to turn in now, are you, Sakura?" Eitoku questioned in a seductive voice.  
  
'Yes she is." Sesshomaru retorted as he took her by the hand and pulling her from the chair where she sat.  
  
Sakura stared at Sesshomaru shocked over his sudden change in demeanor. She hadn't wanted to think it but he was acting like a jealous boyfriend.  
  
"Well King Eitoku. I have enjoyed talking with you, but the elf is right. I will need my rest. And I am sure I will regret it if I stay up a moment longer."  
  
"That is much too bad." Eitoku said rising so that he stood so close to her she could feel the heat coming from his body.  
  
Sakura swallowed hard as she stared up into his emerald green eyes. Next to Sesshomaru she'd never seen any man as beautiful. Were all elves as beautiful as these two men she wondered as she broke eye contact. She most definitely needed to get back from where ever she was before she found herself dating and elf, she thought as she turned and headed for the steps.  
  
"Good night, King Eitoku, ELF!" She exclaimed as she climbed the steps that led to her chamber.  
  
Both Sesshomaru and Eitoku watched after the girl until they could see nor hear her anymore.  
  
'What game is this you play?" Sesshomaru questioned his voice was laced with venom as he spoke.  
  
"Game? I, play a game? You know Lord Sesshomaru I can't help but feel as though you have you forgotten your station" The youkai said his tone had become menacing. "Am I correct in my assumption? After all I am still your king, whether you like it ,or not." Eitoku said as he turned his gaze to Sesshomaru." Humph.. You seem to feel as though I will allow your insolence to go unchecked. Need I remind you that it is I who gave your father these lands to rule over and I can just as easily take them away?" Eitoku hissed as he turned and vanished through the study door.  
  
Sesshomaru clenched his hands over the glass he held causing it to shatter.  
  
Damn it he cursed silently. Things were getting worse by the second. He hadn't wanted to alarm Sakura, but Eitoku's presence was not good. They had been friends in the past, but Eitoku had betrayed his trust. Sesshomaru had severed all ties never looking back. For him to show up so suddenly meant he was up to something, but what? Whatever it was he would not let him move forward. He would stop him no matter the cost.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Hour Later  
  
Sakura awoke to the sound of a loud thud just outside of her room. She blinked twice as she trying to adjust her vision to her darkened room. The thud came again causing the girl to sit up in her bed. Quickly she swung her long legs over the beds edge before gathering her robe and heading for the door. She slid the robe over her form tying the belt before opening the door.  
  
Quickly her eyes fell to the silver haired youkai that say with his back against the wall adjacent her room. She watched as he attempted to rise from his position on the floor to stumble and fall making a loud thud. So that's what she had heard, she thought as she rushed towards the youkai wrapping his arm across her shoulder.  
  
Immediately she was greeted with the strong scent of saki coming from the youkai. So he's intoxicated she, thought glaring up at the youkai who smiled at her.  
  
"Sakura. I was coming to see you, Sakura." Sesshomaru muttered as he stared down to the girl  
  
"Whew! What you do drink everything in the castle?" Sakura questioned as she strained to balance herself against the youkai's weight.  
  
Hurriedly she moved towards her room the youkai still clinging to her. She kicked the door with her foot staggering slightly as she did so.  
  
"You're a lot heavier than you look she said as she moved towards her bed.  
  
She moved to release the youkai so that he could rest in her bed. Instead she found herself caught in the youkai's grasp as he turned her quickly causing her to fall onto the bed. Sakura felt her pulse quicken as Sesshomaru mounted her, his silver tresses falling across his shoulder kissing her skin.  
  
He leveled himself atop of her his warm breath mixed with alcohol encompassed her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned shocked over his abrupt behavior.  
  
"Nothing, Sakura." Sesshomaru whispered as he leaned his face close to hers. "You smell sweet, Sakura." He stated as he buried his nose against her curly tress.  
  
'Sakura let out a low gasp as the youkai let his lips connect with her fore head kissing her gently.  
  
"Tell me Sakura. Do you desire me ?" Sesshomaru questioned as he continued to kiss his way across the girls face.  
  
"Why do you ask, elf?" Sakura questioned in a breathy voice. She was fast loosing her senses. Sakura sucked in hard as he grabbed her by her wait pushing her further onto the bed. She watched as he straddled her rising up on his knees as he undid the belt that held his robe closed.  
  
She let her eyes roam across his body as the moons light spilled through her open window bouncing off his lean yet extremely toned physique. He leaned forward dropping his weight onto her as he claimed her mouth. Sakura moaned as his tongue sought entry to her mouth and it was eagerly granted as Sakura arched her body up against his. Sesshomaru moaned as he deepened the kiss trailing his hand up over the silken robe she wore letting it come to rest on her ample breast.  
  
Sakura entwined her leg over his as he pressed his pelvis down, his hardened member brushing against the soft fabric of her laced panties. He dragged his mouth from hers sprinkling heated kisses across her jaw line stopping at the sensitive area on her neck. Gently he razed her pulse with his fang before moving his mouth over the spot gently causing the girl to instinctively grind against his throbbing member.  
  
Sakura bit down on her bottom lip stifling a cry as he tore her robe open dropping his warm mouth to the taunt tips of her breast nipping them gently with his fangs. Gods she wanted to stop him but the sensations he sent coursing through her body was unlike anything she'd ever felt, she thought as she gripped the back of his head.  
  
As suddenly as the youkai had started his ministrations, he suddenly stopped. Sakura's eyes shot open. Did she hear what she thought she had heard? He had most definitely not done what she thought he had. Slowly Sakura lift her head from her pillow to stare down toward the youkai. Was he? There was no way? He hadn't?  
  
"Hey you!" Sakura called in a whisper to only be greeted with snoring from the youkai.  
  
"HEY!!!" Sakura exclaimed as she shook the youkai in and effort to wake him.  
  
"Ewww..HEY YOUR DROOLING ON ME!" She exclaimed as she shoved Sesshomaru from the bed sending him to the floor. The youkai made contact with the ground with a loud thud. She glanced across the side of her bed to see the youkai still fast asleep.  
  
"YOU JERK!!" She screamed as she struck him with the pillow.  
  
She fell back against the bed. She was seething. That had to be the most embarrassing thing she ever experienced. Here she was about to give her virginity to an elf and he falls asleep. Not to mention drooled on her.  
  
"The damned cookie maker." She hissed as she rolled over pulling her blankets up over her head. "Hey be quiet, will ya!" She screamed as his snoring began to get louder. Sakura huffed as she stared up at the ceiling. Not only had he denied her pleasure, but it seemed as though he planned to deny her sleep as well.  
  
"Well this looks as though it's going to be a long night. A very Loooong Night.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"I swear Sesshomaru you never could do things right. Oh well more opportunity for me" Eitoku laughed as he stood listening outside the chamber door. "If it is pleasure you desire my dear Sakura, it is pleasure you shall receive. I will make sure of it."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Well that's the latest Chapter guys. I am going to take a well deserved weeks vacation from writing so don't expect updates for some time. I will make and update for the Fic Before Love honor This week but that will be it for a while. Anyways as always please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading ^__^ 


End file.
